Dangerous Love
by I'mWhisperingToDawn
Summary: What if Mikan was the dangerous and emotionless one? Would that mean Natsume is the one that saves her from her feelings of loneliness and sadness? Or will he leave her alone? Full summary inside. MxN CHAPTER 16 IS NOW UP! R&R! COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Captured By the Academy

**Dangerous Love**

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I…sniff…sniff…do not….sniff…own Gakuen Alice.

What if Mikan was the most powerful and dangerous person in the _world_? Mikan is an emotionless girl that never smiles and threatens to kill whoever stands in her way. But, my dear friends, it has never been this way. She used to love to smile and laugh. It all started when her parents died when she was 4. She was sent to live with her grandpa, but 1 year later…He also died. That left poor Mikan all alone, living on the streets. And that…is where the story begins. A story of a girl named Mikan, who was overtaken by her sadness and loneliness…

_**Chapter 1: Captured by the Academy**_

Mikan was standing on the top of the highest building. She had nothing to do, and she didn't feel hungry or thirsty. Since she was bored. She jumped off the building. (yes, she literally JUMPED off the building) People were gasping pointing at the lifeless body falling from the sky. But, something happened. Bright white wings similar to an angel popped out of her back and she began to fly. People were stunned, just standing there staring at her fly, while some, fainted. But one mysterious person with sunglasses was watching her. Following where she went.

**Mikan's POV**

I'm so tired… It doesn't smell too bad next to this dump to I think I'll just sleep here for now. I don't think anyone is here, so I think I'm safe…

**yawn** well…I…guess I…should…rest up…now…**yawn**

**Normal POV**

And with that, Mikan fell asleep. Unaware, though, that the strange man with sunglasses was hiding behind a building. Watching her.

**Stranger's POV**

Haha. Now that I'm certain she's sleeping, I'll carry her to the Alice Academy. And I'm positive that she has an alice from what I just saw. I don't know what it is however, because it could be multiple kinds. So I will just take her to the academy hospital to do scans.

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up, knowing nothing of where I was. I looked around and I was I a small tannish whitish room. '_strange. I don't remember ever sleeping here. Hmm…oh now I remember. I felt tired so I slept next to a dumpster. Wait, so if I slept next to a dumpster, but I'm here in a room, that means…" _ "HOLY SHIT!! SOMEONE FOUND ME!! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!! OH DAMNIT!! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!!" Suddenly, the door on the right side of the room rushed open and a person in white came in. "Who the hell are you?" I said.

**Normal POV**

The person in white responded, "I am the doctor of the Gakuen Alice Academy. The name is Koko." "Why the hell am I in Gakuen Alice!? I want answers!! And if I don't have answers!! I'll kill you!!" Mikan demanded. "One of our teachers, Narumi, found you and saw you had an alice, and brought you here. Of course we were going to do scans to find out what you had, but you woke up, soo, looks like we'll just ask." Koko replied. "Psh. Like I'd wanna tell you. Well, now that I have answers…" Mikan suddenly jumped out of the hospital bed, kicked the doctor in the groin, elbowed his neck and knocked him out. Mikan looked at her outfit and saw she was wearing a hideous hospital gown. She tore it off, leaving only a bra and underwear. Well she knew she couldn't just run out like that so she went into the closet to find a blue skirt a white long-sleeve button-down shirt with a black over-shirt and a blue tie. She put it on since she had no choice and found that it fit perfectly. "What the hell is this?" She questioned.

**Mikan's POV**

The outfit didn't look half bad, but the skirt could do a little better. Why not just regular pants that go down to your ankle? I shook my head and moved on. I leaned to the door and heard voices. I used my vision alice to look through the door to find something to escape out of. She saw, clearly, down the hall on the left was a window. I stopped and thought. Well, there's only kids about my age roaming around so I think I'll be fine. I'll just run out, go left, jump out the window, use my wings to fly and fly out of the academy. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Then I'll be out of this pot hole and go back to how I lived for the past 8 years. _'ready. Get set. GO!!' _

**Normal POV**

Mikan dashed out of the room, with all the middle school boys staring at her perfect body while they could. Mikan jumped out the window, everyone once again, gasping at what was before their eyes. She crouched into a ball and let out her beautiful wings. She flew and just when she was about to escape, she was electrocuted. "Shit, a barrier. Too bad, this barrier is weak." A ball of red spun in between her hands and it shot at the barrier, creating a hole. She quickly flew through it and right after she passed it, the hole quickly closed. "Haha!! That was WAY too easy!!" Mikan laughed. "Yes it was." Someone behind her said. "What?" Mikan questioned. And when the flying Mikan turned around, she saw a raven haired boy with handsome crimson orbs was looking up at her with a ball of flame in his hand.

**So that's the first chapter!! Please review because reviews make people happy!! Hehe!! **


	2. I'll Make You Smile Again

**Dangerous Love**

_**Sorry my other one was so short…haha. I didn't have much time to write it but I wanted to get my idea out there for starters…well…again. I sadly admit that I do NOT own Gakuen Alice…**_

_Quick Summary: Mikan formed a red ball in her hand and it blasted towards the barrier to keep students from escaping. She quickly flew through it as it was rapidly closing again behind her. She laughed out loud saying it was too easy and behind her she found a boy with raven hair and piercing crimson eyes staring at her with a fireball in his hand saying, "Yes it was too easy."_

_**Chapter 2: I'll Make You Smile Again**_

Silence engulfed them for a few minutes. But the raven haired boy noticed that the flying girl looked like she was concentrating.

**Raven Haired Boy's POV**

As I was looking at her, she looked like she was concentrating hard on something. I don't know why.

Maybe she thinks I'm cute. He giggled at that thought. When he looked at the girl flying again, he noticed her questioning look. But she wasn't concentrating anymore.

Suddenly, she held her hand out like exactly like mine, and a fireball appeared. She looked like she copied me! I'm feeling a bit worried here…

**Normal POV**

"Well, looks like you gave me enough time to copy your alice!" Mikan laughed.

"Copy my alice?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Yupp, well, if you are baka enough to not know yet, my alice is nullification and SEC. So, even if you threw that fireball at me, it wouldn't even make me flinch." Mikan explained.

'_Crap. How the hell am I supposed to do anything here!? If I can't even make her budge a little bit, I'm done for! Oh ya, I can have Hotaru help me.' _Natsume thought. Then he pressed this microscopic button on clipped on his shirt.

Then Mikan heard something coming from behind. But right when she turned around, she was caught in some kind of net! Mikan's wings curled back into her body and she sank deep into the net.

"Hmm. Looks like you're caught alright." A girl with purple hair said in monotone.

Mikan tried burning the net, then she tried freezing it. But nothing happened. The girl noticed her struggling and said, "No use in trying to get out of this net. It deep so I'd catch you trying to climb out, and it's alice proof. So you can't use your alice."

"Shit." Was all Mikan could say at that moment.

"I'm Hotaru and I am part of the Escaping Students Co. I have the technical alice so I can create things to help with capturing people like you." She explained.

"So you told me a bunch of shit because...why?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru sighed and just gave up talking to her. The reached right above ground where Hotaru signaled to take out the earrings and chokers to put on Mikan.

Hotaru dropped Mikan to the ground where Mikan easily flipped over to land on her feet. But as she stood there to stand up and get her balance back, everybody immediately ran up to her and pierced her ears to put some kind of earrings and a choker around her neck. They also put some black band around her thigh.

"Now she won't be able to use her alice! We did it!" one shouted.

Mikan shot him a death glare and, to everyone's surprise, he froze all the way up to his neck.

"So, do you want me to continue so you won't be able to breath, or will you shut the fuck up?" Mikan threatened.

Everyone was shocked and scared of what might happen to them.

"Well obviously our chokers and earrings didn't work…" another said. Then there was a bunch of agreements amongst the others. Mikan just shrugged. She unfroze the good-for-nothing smarty that thought they were all high and mighty.

But as she unfroze him, they took it to their advantage and stuck some kind of leash type thing around her neck, two wristbands and two ankle bands. She was on the verge of setting everyone on fire.

**Mikan's POV**

'_So they tried to tie me up again huh?' _Mikan thought. I set one of the guys' shirts on fire just because they touched me again. He was screaming in pain and, well, I had to laugh at that. It was kind of amusing.

Then the raven haired guy appeared again.

"Natsume, can't you just burn the hair off this girl's head? She is getting on my nerves." A girl pouted.

I smirked, "So. The name's Natsume huh? Oh, and, little girl over there, thanks for the comment, maybe I should burn the hair off of your head. That should be fair right?" I threatened. I formed a fireball in my palm.

Natsume sighed, "She has nullification, so I can't burn her hair off. And too bad for you because she just might burn yours off now."

"Aww, I'm fine. I've had enough negative comments from you people so I'm not gonna be so harsh right now." And with that, I put my fireball away, laughing.

"oh, and by the way, shouldn't you be in pain right now from the electric shock? At least that's what Hotaru made it to do…" Natsume said.

But too bad for me because now that I was thinking of feeling the pain, I felt it, and it hurt really bad. When I tried burning the dude's hair off, it wouldn't come out. I was trying to hide the pain I felt and shrugged it off.

"Well, guess I have no choice but to just back off." I said lazily.

**Normal POV**

"Ok Natsume. You have to be the one to walk this girl to Hii-sama to find out what star she gets. Obviously, she's gonna have to tell Hii-sama what her alice is first to start it off. So, good luck and don't die!!" Narumi-sensei said while running off in the other direction.

Natsume sighed and shrugged it off. Mikan looked at him for a while.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you if you're worried that much. I'm to lazy right now." Mikan smiled.

Natsume was surprised by the sudden reaction. _'She actually smiled! Wow, after threatening and setting people on fire she smiled. I wonder if she smiles often. No, I wonder if what she did back there was just a cover up and she's not actually a mean person that likes to threaten people.' _

But then she went back to the emotionless Mikan with the piercing and threatening eyes. Natsume just sighed and looked back. Mikan noticed his sigh but decided to keep quiet.

They arrived at Hii-sama's place and walked in.

"So I'm guessing you're the pretty young lady that threatened and set people on fire, am I right?" Hii-sama asked.

"I guess if you want to put it that way. So we're here to give me some sort of rating through stars right? Lame. But since I have to do this, hurry it up I'm tired." Mikan complained.

"Well, first of all, what is your alice dear?" Hii-sama asked.

"I have the nullification alice and SEC." Mikan replied.

"Oh, dear. You're a powerful one then aren't you? Sheesh such a rare combination. I don't recall ever hearing anyone with those alices. Stands for Steal Erase Copy, right?" Hii-sama said. "And what is your name?" She continued.

"Mikan. Sakura Mikan. And since you've basically went through everything you can possibly know, can you hurry the hell up and give me a rating?"

"Oh my, an anxious one I see. Well since you are in the dangerous ability class as of now on, along with Natsume, you will have a special star."

"Tch. Ooh, special star. So cool. So, where do I sleep cuz I really want to leave." Mikan said sarcastically.

"Your room is next to Natsume's. He'll take you there. Here's your key." Hii-sama then gave Mikan the key.

**Natsume's POV**

So her name is Mikan. Hmm, nice name. Come to look at her, she's actually kinda cute. No. I can't think that. She's dangerous and she might even kill me.

I led her to her room and gave her her class schedule and what time class starts.

She looked at me, thanked me, and smiled. But then, she suddently stopped. She tilted her head and you could tell that she was confused.

"Hmm… I smiled just now didn't I?" Mikan questioned.

"Hn." That was all I could reply.

"Wow. Ok. Well bye. I'm tired of seeing your ugly face." Then she just walked in her room and left me there. Standing in front of her door. Confused.

Well, by the way she acted, it didn't seem like she was just trying to act all cool. But earlier today…She seemed. I don't know. Lonely. Like she had no life. Like all that she was was a dead body roaming around the earth.

_Hmm… I smiled just now didn't I? _That phrase kept on ringing in my ear the whole rest of the night. Was it because she doesn't even know what a smile is? Does she even know what happiness itself is? Or was it just because she never even thought about the meaning of a smile? It made me wonder. Maybe it was because she never smiled before. No. That can't be it. Every body has had to smile at least once right? Or maybe not…

**Normal POV**

Natsume went into his room and was deep in thought. He stared out his window and saw Mikan's was also looking out her window. But he saw something running down her cheeks. _'Is she crying?' _Natsume thought.

Natsume, not even knowing what he just did, opened his window and jumped out. He walked on the roof towards Mikan. Mikan noticed this and she turned to him. She wiped off the tears and lit a fireball. It's not as strong as before but hey, she could still light one right?

"Were you crying just now?" Natsume asked just now realizing that he asked that. He blushed a little tiny bit, but it wasn't visible to Mikan.

"N-No. Why would you think that? I would never cry. Not in a million years. No way." Mikan tried to protest. But, it didn't work one bit on Natsume.

"I swore I just saw you crying just now. If not, then why were you wiping your eyes?" Natsume questioned.

"I-I was umm…I thought I saw something moving so I wiped my eyes to make sure. And well, here you are. Speaking to me like I was a sweet and innocent girl. You know, sneaking up on people like that is rude." Mikan tried her hardest to cover up her crying.

"Well since you keep on insisting that you were NOT crying. I'll just leave it. No use in fighting while I'm on the roof. You might push me off." Natsume giggled a little bit. Mikan smirked a little, trying to hold in her laugh. Natsume noticed her holding it in, but decided to keep quiet.

"So why are you still standing there like a lost cat? Get lost if you have nothing else to say baka. Unless you WANT me to push you off the roof." Mikan complained.

Natsume started to walk away, but stopped. He turned around, "Umm, earlier today you asked me, 'I smiled just now didn't I'. Why did you ask me that?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "You don't need to know that."

"Is it because you never smiled before?" Natsume continued ignoring the comment Mikan just made.

"I said you don't need to know! Just go away!" Mikan yelled.

"Then is it because you don't know what a smile is?" Natsume kept on going.

"URUSAI!" (shutup) Mikan's eyes started watering up.

"Then is it because you've never had happiness?" He insisted he knew why.

"Baka! I said be quiet! Go away! Okay! Just stop!" and with that, Mikan shut her window, walked away from it, leaving Natsume still confused, standing outside her window.

**Mikan's POV**

I ran to my bed, grabbed my pillow and squeezed it. I felt so angry I was about to burst! I can't believe his nerve to keep on asking me those questions. I swear tomorrow I'm going to kill him!

I looked out my window to see if he was still there. He was just walking back through his window. I gave a sigh of relief that he was finally done. I just wanted to be alone right now, no one to bother me, ask me questions, just absolute, _silence._

I looked at my clock. 10:32 p.m. I decided I'd better get to sleep for the fact that I actually had to wake up at a certain time in the morning killed me. Classes started at 9:15 so I thought I would get there by 9 to be early. And I'd bring my favorite manga book to waste time.

::yawn:: well…goodnight….Mikan… ::yawn::

The next day, I found a note on my door.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I hope you can forgive me. Although you never answered me in any of my questions, I believe you never smile because you haven't had happiness in years. I don't know about you or your past, but I promise, I will make you smile again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Natsume_

_**There's chapter two!! Yay!! Finally done!! Wah, that's a lot of work. Hehe. Well I'm looking forward to your reviews!! Hehe!! The more reviews, the faster the update!!**_


	3. I'm all Alone

**Dangerous Love**

_Quick Summary: Mikan found a note on her door on her way out to school. She read it._

_It was from Natsume saying that he promises that he will make her smile again._

_**Chapter 3: I'm all Alone**_

Mikan just stared at it wide eyed wondering if she should still go to school. She sighed and gave up. She had to go. It was her first day. She grabbed her bag and plopped it over her shoulder.

**Natsume's POV**

I was almost to class already and all I could think of was that Mikan. What was I supposed to do? I never thought of that when I gave her the letter.

I wonder if she'll just let me off the hook? Hopefully she does.

**Mikan's POV**

I bet that jerk Natsume is gonna do some weird things today that people are gonna stare at me like I'm stupid. Or maybe his fans will try to beat me up.

Haha I hope that happens cuz I sure want to see what their face will look like after I'm done with them. Ah, maybe this might be a good day after all.

**Normal POV**

Mikan arrived in class and everybody immediately stared at her as she walked to the window to sit on the ledge. One leg was on the ledge while the other just kinda dangled loosely on the wall below her.

Natsume was staring at her just minding her own business. He was wondering if she even saw the note. Or if she burn it to pieces…

"So, are you guys gonna keep staring at me like I'm baka or something or will you finally mind your own business. Unless you want me to…" Mikan threatened AGAIN.

Everyone looked away when she said that. Well, almost everyone. Natsume and his friend Ruka didn't.

"What the hell do you guys still want?" Mikan asked irritatingly.

But they didn't answer.

"Hey cat boy, if you and your friend over there don't stop staring I'll freeze you. Got that?" Mikan continued.

"HEY!! YOU CAN'T JUST TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL THEN WHY DON'T WE FIGHT!! WHOEVER WINS GET BOTH OF THEM!!" A girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Tch. If that's the case I think I'll pass. You can have 'em." Mikan sighed.

A sweat dropped from Natsume and Ruka.

"Oh trying to act like you don't like them so they'll think that your-" She was interrupted when her feet started feeling cold, then her whole leg, then her stomach, then she looked down and her body was covered in ice all the way up to her neck.

"Say that again?" Mikan asked.

"Umm, you were trying-" The ice went up a little further.

"What was that?" Mikan asked again.

"I SAID YOU WERE TRYING TO ACT ALL COOL JUST TO GET NATSUME AND RUKA'S ATTENTION YOU BAKA!!" She screamed.

Then the ice went all the way up to cover her whole body in a split second. You could see her face like she was in the middle of saying something. Everybody giggled a little bit.

"Oi, you have the fire alice, so whenever you want to melt the ice go ahead. But do it before she dies cuz she's not breathing anymore right now. I hope she can hold her breath for a long time! Haha. Well I'm leaving it to you cuz there's no way I'm gonna help that brat." Mikan said.

Then she put some kind of barrier around herself. They could see her, but not hear her.

She could see them, but not hear them. And every time they tried to go near her they would be electrocuted and forced away.

**Mikan's POV**

Aah. Peace. And. Quiet. I love this. Haha. That's why I immediately copied the alice from that one girl from 6 years ago. She was always smiling and laughing…it was annoying. But I had this weird feeling inside of me…something was telling me to leave her alone, let her be. It was weird. I copied her alice, and then walked away to find a place to sleep.

Then I heard tapping on my barrier. Ugh. It was 'that' dude again… No wonder they were able to tap in so many times in a row. A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G.

He was asking to come in the barrier. Well at least that's what it looked like. I shook my head no and pulled out my manga from my bag. I knew it would become useful.

But then suddenly, when I looked at Natsume to see what he was doing. He lit his fingertips on fire and grabbed the barrier. He started pulling it open with his bare hands! My eyes widened as I watched. But N-O. I did NOT want that kid in MY personal barrier! I just didn't want him to! So I concentrated hard, gathering a lot of strength to make the barrier stronger.

The hole started to close little by little. I smirked at what I saw but then, since I lost concentration so quickly, He started opening it again! This guy sure isn't a quitter. I gathered all my strength, made it really really strong, and it closed all the way. Then to just play around a little bit, I expanded the barrier, hitting Natsume with it, and he went flying across the room!

I had to laugh SO hard at that! But, I sigh, as I hysterically laughed, I had once again, lost my concentration way too quickly and the whole barrier collapsed. Then everybody heard me laughing. What a sight they had. But I didn't care. I laughed once in a while. When someone got really hurt…

When Natsume got off the wall I immediately stopped. He lit a fireball at threw it at me. I caught it in my hand. It was a special one, ooh, it was blue with an evil smiley face on it. I had to laugh really hard again.

"Oh, so did you want me to throw the scary one at you instead of the regular one!?" I was still hysterically laughing.

'_Damn it. This is stupid. Ugh, well it's not like I wanted to hurt her, I just wanted to scare her.' _Natsume thought.

**Normal POV**

Then the school bell rang and Mikan slowly walked to her seat. There was a big indent in the wall where Natsume hit but luckily, Narumi-sensei was too baka to notice.

"Hello boys and girls! My cute little middle school students you!" Narumi-sensei said in a very gay way. Everybody sweat dropped.

"ok, class as you probably know by now, we have a new student in our class. Please come up please." Narumi-sensei announced.

Mikan nonchalantly walked up to the front.

"Now please tell about yourself." Narumi continued.

"Ugh. My name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan. I have the nullification alice and SEC. Steal Erase and Copy alice. I'm 15." Mikan said lazily.

"Any questions?" Narumi-sensei asked.

About 4 hands went up.

"Have you ever actually killed someone?" One said.

Mikan hesitated as memories filled up her mind. "N-No."

_Dear, have you ever killed someone?_

**Um, well, maybe.**

_Who might that be?_

**Well I didn't mean to! I promise! I swear! I killed my parents! I accidentally did!**

_It's okay child. If it was an accident, then you didn't mean any harm, right?_

**Sniff. Umm. Ya. I guess. But I still killed them! It was me!**

_But your parents still love you, don't they? If they know it's an accident, then it's ok._

**Ok. Arigato m'am. **

_Don't worry about it._

Tears started to well up in her eyes, almost about to fall down her cheeks.

"Umm, Sakura-san, are you going to answer his question. We've moved on." Narumi-sensei said.

"O-oh. Yeah. What was the question?" Mikan asked.

"When are you gonna unfreeze Luna?" One girl asked. Mikan could tell she was angry, but she didn't want to get frozen either so she asked politely.

"So cat boy didn't do it, huh?" Mikan said and she used her fire alice she copied from Natsume to unfreeze her.

"Um, yeah, about that. It's because-"

"Dude, just shut the fuck up and it'll be fine. sheesh." Mikan interrupted.

Luna gasped for air as she was finally able to breath again.

"SAKURA MIKAN! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR-"

"Umm, miss Luna-san, we are in the middle of class." Narumi-sensei said.

Luna immediately stopped. She was wide eyed as she walked to her seat quietly. _'I can't believe it was that easy for her to beat me. I didn't even have time to think! It's not fair! I want a rematch when we get out of school! And I'm not gonna lose!' _Luna thought.

Class went by really slow for Mikan. She didn't even listen that whole time. She was asleep. When she woke up, there was a note on her desk.

_Sakura Mikan,_

_Meet me in the grass field in the back of the field. DON'T TELL ANYONE!_

_-Luna_

Mikan laughed so hard at this. She actually thought she would beat her.

Right before Mikan went out to the field to meet Luna she lit a fireball. Just to get a little tiny head start. She didn't feel like staying there long.

"So you came, bitch." Luna scoffed.

"Hn. So you thought you could beat me again. Huh, with that alice of yours, hell no you don't stand a chance." Mikan laughed.

"Oh I know." Luna just shrugged.

Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"I know all about you Mikan. Every little bit." Luna continued. "How you killed your parents and siblings."

Mikan's eyes widened. "No! I didn't!"

"No, I know you did. You're a………………………Murderer!" Luna shouted.

Mikan fell to the ground, tears filling up her eyes. "I-I-I didn't. I didn't mean…to…"

"See, your parents must be ashamed of you. Ashamed of themselves even! Ashamed that they gave birth to such a hideous child!" She kept on going.

"I…didn't…mean…to…no…why?" Mikan could barely talk. You could tell by her eyes that she lost life.

"You even killed your ojii-chan. He took care of you, even after you killed your parents! He gave you smiles! He cared for you!." Luna was on a roll.

"Urusai."

"He gave you food and water."

"Urusai."

"He gave you someone to laugh with, smile with"

"Urusai!"

"He gave you a home! But what did you do, Mikan!? You! You killed him!"

"URUSAI!!!" Mikan screamed. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"You, Sakura Mikan……………are alone." Luna manipulated the fireball Mikan still held and blew it up, Mikan in the middle of the explosion.

**Mikan's POV  
**

"Watashi…hitori bochi…" (I'm all alone.) I lifelessly said.

"Watashi…hitori bochi…"

"Ne, okaa-san, otou-san, onii-chan, onee-chan, I'll be joining you soon. Are you happy? I won't hurt any more people. I'll be able to be with you again, happy, playing together. I will be happy, too. Death. Death will bring be happiness. Death will bring me to you! Aren't you excited? I…will…be…with…you. I…won't…be…alone…anymore…" Mikan said as her last words. As she drifted off into a never ending sleep.

_You, Sakura Mikan…………….are alone._

**And there it is folks! Chapter 3 is finally finished!! Reviews!! Reviews!! Reviews!! The more the merrier!! The merrier the faster!! Hehe.**


	4. The Sakura Tree

**Dangerous Love**

**Umm…hahaha…sorry but…I forgot to put the disclaimer on the other chapter soo…ill just say my disclaimer twice. I sadly say to my fanfic readers that I, animelover 0323, do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I sadly say to my fanfic readers that I, animelover0323, do NOT own Gakuen Alice.**

_Quick Summary: Mikan froze Luna to the point where she couldn't breathe because she accused Mikan for 'acting' cool to get Natsume and Ruka's attention. Luna, furious because she was beat, invited Mikan to the field in the back of the school. Luna told Mikan she was alone because she killed her own parents, siblings, and grandpa. Mikan lost her will to live because of her loneliness and the fact that she accidentally killed her family. Luna, manipulated Mikan's fireball and created an explosion, with Mikan in it. Mikan, happy she'll be reunited with her family by dying, drifted into an endless sleep…_

_**Chapter 3: The Sakura Tree**_

"Sayonara, Mikan! Too bad you fell for that one, geez, I thought you were stronger than that!" Luna said, disappointed.

_Meanwhile_

Natsume had pulled Mikan out of the explosion, surprised that her nullification didn't work to protect herself.

"Mikan!! Mikan!! Wake up!! Mikan!!" Natsume screamed.

"Ugh…what?? WAIT!! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED YOU BAKA!!" Mikan yelled, furious.

"WHAT!? I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOUR TELLING ME YOU WANTED TO DIE!! YOU'RE THE BAKA, BAKA!!" Natsume protested.

"I wanted to die because I'm alone anyways!! I have no friends, no family!! If I were to die, I would've been with my family!! But now, I'M STUCK WITH YOU!!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume, surprised by what she just said, simply replied, "I'm your friend aren't I? We're all your friends! But you'd rather die! Mikan, I'm sure your parent's don't want you to die, I'm sure they want you to live and make friends." Natsume said.

"…" Mikan couldn't reply. "No. Because all my friends…seem to always leave me. All they do is leave me with more sad memories. Like I don't have enough already!"

"But does that give you a reason to die? Will dying make you any happier?" Natsume asked.

"…you're right. It won't make me any happier…" Mikan said.

"Now, why don't you go kick that bitch's butt over there to put us ALL out of our misery. Don't kill her though…" Natsume pushed.

"Tch. Whatever. Now go away before I kicked your ass too." Mikan warned.

"Oh Shit." Natsume said and ran away. But he jumped into a tree, secretly watching.

"Ok bitch, my turn." Mikan said under her breath.

Then Mikan teleported right behind Luna.

"What the-"

"Hey there buddy." Mikan said.

Luna tried running away from Mikan but she found that she couldn't move. Mikan made the piece sign and stuck her tongue out at Luna.

"Sorry, I caught your shadow. You can't go anywhere." Mikan said.

'_So she smiles only when someone gets hurt or if she's threatening someone. Pathetic.' _Luna thought to herself.

"True that. I don't like smiling. Unlike you people. Hideous." Mikan told Luna.

"How'd you?" Luna was speechless but had to ask.

"Nah, nothing much. Just read your mind." Mikan answered.

Then Mikan used some kind of force barrier and it hit Luna really hard. It knocked her out.

"Geez Luna, I thought you were stronger than that!" Mikan mocked.

Mikan just walked away, leaving Luna lying in the grass.

'_Holy shit. She's hella strong...'_ Natsume thought.

Mikan felt tired so she went back to her dorm. She plopped on her bed. Suddenly, she started coughing really hard. Mikan sat up, still coughing. The covered her mouth, the she felt something wet. She looked at her hand and saw, blood?

"Shit, used too much for today…"

Then there was a knock on her door.

"Who the hell is it?" Mikan scoffed.

The door opened and it was Ruka.

"Umm…Mikan-chan, are you okay, I heard some really bad coughing and heard it coming from your room.

"Tch. I'm fine. Now go away." Mikan answered.

"Umm…ok." And then Ruka left.

'_Shit, used too much for today…' _Ruka heard that after Mikan was done coughing. _'What does she mean by that? I'll go ask Narumi-sensei.'_

_With Narumi-sensei_

"Umm. Narumi-sensei, I wanted to ask you something." Ruka said.

"What is it, Ruka?" Narumi replied.

"Umm well, earlier today…"

_**After the conversation**_

"Uh oh. That's not good." Narumi said.

"What's not good? Tell me!" Ruka pleaded.

"Well first of all Ruka, do you like Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Uh w-well maybe…" Ruka replied, blushing.

"Then are you sure you want to hear this?"

"H-Hai."

"Well…if you say so…Ruka, that means, that Mikan has the limitless alice. The more she uses it, the shorter her life span is." Narumi said looking down.

Ruka's eyes widened. You could tell that he was hurt on the inside. Well, if I knew that someone I liked would die, I'd be shocked and hurt too.

Ruka, ran out of the room, almost in tears. He did a pretty good job in holding it in though. When he opened the door, he stopped. He looked to his left and saw someone so shocked, he couldn't move or speak.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"…" Natsume couldn't answer. He was too shocked to do anything.

"C'mon let's go somewhere else." Ruka closed the door behind him, and literally dragged Natsume outside.

They sat down next to the sakura tree and sighed.

"I can't believe it." They said in unison.

They stared up at the sky. In shock and sadness.

**Mikan's POV**

"I need fresh air…" Mikan walked out of her dorm room and out of the building. I'll just walk around the whole school. It will help me to at least know where everything is.

"Oh, there's a Sakura tree!"

_Flashback:_

_Mikan, this is a Sakura tree._

**Kirei! Kawaii Okaa-san! (Beautiful! It's Cute Mother!)**

_Ya, this is my favorite tree. That's why I named it after you._

**Honto? (Really?)**

_Honto. Now if you're ever feeling down or need a rest, you can always go to a Sakura Tree, ok?_

**I will! Arigatou Okaa-san! (Thank you Mother!)**

_End Flashback._

I suddenly found myself in tears, just standing there… I snapped myself out of it, looking around to see if anybody saw. As soon as I found out that nobody was around, I kept walking towards the Sakura tree.

Then I saw 2 figures sitting by it. I walked up to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here at this time?" Mikan said. (It's nighttime, 9:30p.m.)

"Well what are you doing here?" They said in unison.

"I asked you first." Mikan said.

They looked at each other looking for an excuse. They couldn't tell her that they're there because they found out she had a limitless alice.

"U-Um…I couldn't sleep so I came here and found out that Natsume couldn't sleep either." Ruka finally spoke.

"So you guys found out I had the limitless alice huh?" Mikan read their minds, knowing that the excuse Ruka gave was false.

"…" They both couldn't say anything.

"But why would it matter to you guys? If I die early, that's my fault." Mikan continued.

"I'm leaving." Natsume said, walking away.

"Okaaay…That leaves you Ruka." Mikan said.

Ruka gave Natsume a death glare even though Natsume was long gone by now.

"Umm…Well isn't it sad to know that you're gonna die earlier than everybody else?" Ruka asked.

"No." Mikan plainly answered.

"How can you not care!?" Ruka yelled at her.

"Cuz I don't. Why should it matter if you die early or not? We're born to live, then we die. We ALL die. So what's the difference?" Mikan explained.

"Because when you die early, you don't get to share the happiness with others as long as they do." Ruka answered.

"HA! LIKE AS IF THERE'S REALLY ANY HAPPINESS IN THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Mikan shouted.

"There is! Ok! I know because I HAVE friends to share it with! Unlike you! I HAVE a family to share that happiness with! WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" Ruka exclaimed, not even aware of what he just said.

"…" Mikan couldn't say anything. The only emotions she could feel, were sadness, and anger. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. But she was frozen in that exact spot. And heartless Ruka, just walked away…Not even caring about what she felt. Did Ruka really like Mikan? Or was it fake?

Mikan fell to her knees.

"Okaa-san…The Sakura tree…didn't…make me…feel better…" Mikan could barely say.

**There it is!! Chapter 4 was what you just read!! Haha. Poor Mikan, what's gonna happen to her? Looks like no matter where she goes, who she meets, nobody will change her back to the old Mikan. Or will somebody finally open up to her? Yes. No. Maybe So. Will he leave her to be the sad and emotionless Mikan, or will he open up to her and change her? Who knows…Not me yet!**


	5. You Still Have Me

**Dangerous Love**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice…sadly…**_

_Quick Summary: Natsume and Ruka found out that Mikan had the limitless alice. The one where you have unlimited power but the more you use it, the shorter your life span becomes. Natsume and Ruka, shocked and worried for Mikan sat by the Sakura tree. Mikan went there too, and Ruka suddenly started yelling at her, rubbing in that she has no friends or family. Then he just walked away not even caring. Mikan, who had a flashback with her mother saying the Sakura tree would make her feel better if she was down or not feeling good, told her mother that it made her feel worse…_

_**Chapter 5: You Still Have Me**_

'_Okaa-san…The Sakura tree…didn't…make me…feel better…'_

Mikan wiped away her tears. She was more furious now than sad.

"Haha, well Mikan, another 'friend' left you." Mikan told herself, fake laughing.

"Looks like I really **will **be alone in this world…" She went on.

"Okaa-san, did you really mean it when you said I could come to this Sakura tree to make me feel better?"

_**Yes…I did.**_

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Okaa-san?"

_**It's me, Mikan, Yuka, your Haha. **_(Mother)

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! You're here! Where are you!" Mikan shouted almost in tears again.

_**I'm in heaven, dear. **_

"Then how?" Mikan questioned.

_**I'm just speaking to you from above. Mikan. You are not alone. I've been watching you, and there is someone that will make you happy again.**_

"Okaa-san, no there isn't. Everybody that becomes my friend, leaves me. I don't know why. First they are nice to me, then they become mean, and leave me. Even Hotaru! Hotaru left me. She said she'd come back, but she never did…"

_**Daijyoubu Mikan, Daijyoubu…But remember Mikan, happiness is the key to life. So death isn't the answer to happiness, and there IS happiness in life. **_

"Ok…sayonara, Haha." Mikan sadly said.

_**Sayonara…Mikan….**_

_**WAIT!! Before I go…Mikan, don't call Earth a piece of shit, okay?**_

"Umm…ok." Mikan, confused, said.

_**Ok, bye**_

"Bye?" Mikan, still a bit confused replied.

'_Weird conversation with my mom, but hey, I got to hear her voice again…'_

Mikan, feeling like she could die of tiredness, walked back to her room, failing at walking around the whole school, changed into pj's and fell asleep, just lying on top of her bed.

**Natsume's POV**

As soon as Mikan walked back to her room, I jumped out of the tree I hid in, and went to my room as well.

"What an interesting day…" Natsume thought out loud. So Mikan was talking to her mother huh? Weird…I swear, if someone randomly walked by and she was talking like that, they'd think she was a lunatic.

I wonder though, why everytime Mikan has a friend, they leave her? I even saw it with my own eyes, with Ruka. O well, I've made up my mind. No matter, friend or not, I **won't **do that to her.

**Normal POV**

And then, Natsume fell asleep.

_(The next day…)_

The school bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. Even Mikan did. Surprisingly… But Mikan, was even more emotionless that ever today… She kinda made everyone worried. But they just shook it off.

"Okay class!! Today is…..FREE STUDY DAY!!" Narumi-sensei joyfully said, running right back out of the room.

Mikan just got up, walked to the window again, and sat on the ledge like she normally does, one leg on the ledge, one leg down.

She didn't even bother putting up a barrier today either. Okay, something was really wrong with Mikan today. Everybody walked up to her, and just stared. Mikan, annoyed at what everybody was doing, lit one of the guy's shirts on fire. Everybody knew that was just a warning to go away. They all sighed, and walked away. Once again, everybody **but **Natsume. He just kept on staring at her.

"What the hell do you want? I already gave a warning to go away." Mikan said coldly.

"No matter what you say or what you do, I'm not leaving." Natsume plainly said.

"Oh really?" Mikan asked unbelieving. She then froze him all the way up to his neck.

"If I unfreeze you, will you go away?" Mikan asked.

"Nope." Natsume replied easily.

Mikan sighed and unfroze him. Then she suddenly stopped when it reached his feet. Natsume looked at her, noticed she was wide-eyed, and wondered why. Then Natsume bent down to his feet, and unfroze them himself. He got back up, and told her, "So does that mean we're friends now?"

Mikan snapped out of it. "No." Then she put up her barrier, giving in that she'll never be able to get peace and quiet with nobody bothering her without her barrier.

Natsume just sighed, but sat down next to the barrier so he doesn't get shocked. Mikan looked at him realizing he really **wouldn't **go away, expanded the barrier over him.

"Ok, seriously, why won't you go away? You never really cared until today. What the hell got into everybody? First the staring, now no matter what I do you won't go away. How much worse can this get?" Mikan said.

"Umm, first of all, you were acting different. Everybody noticed it too. So what happened that made you so…I dunno…irritated?" Natsume was trying hard to find the word.

"I'm perfectly fine. But you still didn't answer why you won't go away." Mikan protested.

"I want to be friends." Natsume plainly answered.

"Why. Why would you want to be friends with **me**." Mikan asked, still emotionless though…

"Because I think in order for you to open up more, you need friends you can trust." Natsume explained.

"Yeah right. Open up my ass. Every friend I have is useless. It's like no matter who's my friend, they suddenly leave me. Happened to Ruka too. Last night. It depends though, we're we really friends to begin with?"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have **any **friends right? I mean you have to find that ONE person that will always stay by your side. And well, the person you hate right now would be my best friend, Ruka."

"So you want to become my friend. Tch. Lame."

"I won't go away until we're friends." Natsume told her.

"So wouldn't that mean you're more of a stalker than a friend?" Mikan asked.

"Well, ya, but still."

"Sorry, I refuse to have stalkers as friends. Especially ones that actually **admit **they're stalkers." Mikan said plainly.

Then the bell rang as a sign for lunch. Mikan got rid of her barrier and walked out of the room. She sat at a table, alone. As usual, nobody eats with her. But, stalker Natsume went to sit next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Mikan angrily shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm SITTING next to you. Even dumb people know what this is. Obviously you don't." Natsume joked.

"Look, you really shouldn't be my friend. You'll just turn out like the others." Mikan said.

"I don't care. And I won't turn out like the others, I promise." Natsume replied.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. But look where that got them. Obviously far, far away from me."

Natsume was basically gave up. But then Mikan spoke.

"You don't know nothing about me. And for someone to know nothing about the most dangerous person in the world and want to be their friend, is plain baka."

"If you're referring to your past, I already know by now. Well, at least some of it."

"Oh really, well for you to still be here talking to me, I highly **doubt **you really know my past."

"You mean how you accidentally killed your family, including your ojii-chan?"

"How'd you?" Mikan couldn't even say the whole thing.

"Well, as you already know me as, I've been watching you…Yeah…I guess I really am a stalker." Natsume laughed a little. Then he noticed Mikan was laughing a little too. He smiled at this.

"So you watched my fight with Luna and heard everything she said. So that's how you knew I was in the fire and took me out…Then does that mean you heard me talking to me okaa-san?" Mikan asked. Natsume nodded.

"Oh shit. You probably thought I was some crazy lunatic huh?" Mikan wondered.

"No, I knew what was going on. I also heard when Ruka was yelling at you about your family and stuff…" Then the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Look, I want to be your friend. So, can we talk about it after school?" Natsume asked.

Mikan sighed, she really didn't want to, but she gave in, some part of her was saying to talk to him. "Sure."

_**After School**_

Mikan and Natsume walked together to their dorms. Mikan decided they'd go to her room and she'd tell him the WHOLE story. Natsume agreed.

They both sat on the bed next to each other.

Mikan sighed, "Ugh, where to even start…"

"How'd you kill your parents?" Natsume just started asking.

"Well…it was when I first found out my alices. I didn't know how to control it. I had a friend, her name was Myria-chan. She had the ice alice. Well, I copied it. Well I didn't know I copied it, until I noticed that when I focused and did what she did, I could use the ice alice too, like as if we were both born with the ice alice. Then I found another friend, he had the angel alice, and I accidentally copied that too. When I found myself wanting wings like he did, I grew wings like he did. When I found this girl playing in her front yard, she was smiling, with her mouth open. It looked like she was laughing, but you couldn't hear it. Then a boy came out of her house, and started yelling at her to come inside and do the chores. But, she couldn't hear him. She just stared at him, sticking her tongue out. I wished I could do that too, so I sighed, and walked away. I was supposed to meet my friends that day. At 12:00 at the park. So I headed there. I waited and waited and waited and waited, and noticed I had waited for 3 hours. And there was no sign of them. So I went back home, figuring that maybe their parents suddenly had to do something and they couldn't come. But, when I went back home, my mom walked up to me with a sad face. I asked her why she wasn't smiling like she usually does. She told me…that my friend's parents called and said that **both **my friends were missing. They suddenly ran away, and they couldn't find them. So they called to ask if they were at the park. But I told my mom that I waited and they never showed. I began to worry, but then I grew angry. Why didn't they at least tell me? Tell me where they were going, or why they were gonna run away? No, why didn't they tell me they weren't gonna go to the park? After all that waiting…That whole time I waited, and they were nowhere to be found anywhere in the city…But when I thought about all the times we had together, the more I noticed. The more I noticed that they weren't really my friends. They always just so happened to go 'out of town' on my birthdays, they were busy everytime I wanted to have a playdate, they never really listened to what I was saying to them half the time, and the one day they were finally gonna come to the park with me, they ran away from home…So I made new friends. Then I noticed I could copy other's alices. So I copied my friend's alice which was the vision alice, then the teleportation, then the invisibility. But every time I had a friend, their parents called us up saying the suddenly disappeared. They blamed it on my parents that they ran away. I got furious, so I went out, and I found those parents. They looked at me with disgust. Telling me to go away, I wasn't needed in this world. So, I froze them. One of them though, had the electricity alice. They kept on electrocuting me, over and over and over. I got so mad, so out of control. Then I realized, I wasn't being electrocuted any more. I walked up to the man. I asked him why he wasn't hurting me anymore. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Turns out he really **was **trying to hurt me. But I was nullifying it. I kept walking towards him, he kept backing up, until he hit a wall. He slid down, into a sitting position. I kept walking towards him, on the verge of killing him. But right when I got up to him, his wife came up to me. She had the strength alice. One that gives you a lot of strength, so much, you could kill someone easily. She hit me in the stomach, and I went flying across the room. But I just laughed, not even feeling pain…I copied her alice, while she stood there, now in fear that not even she, could stop me. I just slowly walked…I walked all the way up to her and smiled. At first she thought I was a whole different person. So I whispered in her ear softly, 'I caught your shadow.'" Mikan was crying now. "She got so freaked! She started screaming, her husband tried to come up to me to shove me away, but somehow, my eyes turned red, and I shot a red ball with black electricity around it at him. He flew to the wall, he winced in pain…Noticing…that he had a huge hole in his stomach…I looked at his wife, smiling. I noticed in her eyes, that she was shocked, angry, and sad. But at that time, since I was so out of control, I didn't care. I grabbed her by the neck, and threw her to the wall. She went through 5 walls before she finally stopped. It was silent as I walked up to her. I told her, she didn't need her alice anymore, so I erased it. I didn't know I could do that, until then. Then I took her husband's forehead, and a yellow stone appeared in my hand. Then I inserted the alice stone into my body, feeling that I could use the electricity alice now. So… I shocked the wife multiple times in a row. Each time smiling, bigger and bigger as I knew how much pain she was in. So, I formed another ball, to put her out of her misery, and shot it right at her head…and she died." Mikan took a few sniffs and continued. " So on my way back home, messy, but no blood, for I never really touched them very much, I walked in the house. Okaa-san, we don't have to worry about the other people anymore, they won't accuse you for their children running away. I told her. She grabbed me on the shoulders, gripping them hard, asking me what I did. I just told her I got rid of them, smiling. She said that wasn't something I should've done. And me, still out of control, got furious, my eyes turned red again and my wings spread out, except they turned dark black. I told her I did it for her, and she didn't appreciate it. She didn't want me anymore. I set the house on fire, creating a barrier around the house to keep everything in, and everything else, out. Smoke filled the air. My okaa-san was coughing, and started coughing out blood. She started lecturing me. Telling me that I shouldn't use my alice for violence. 'urusai' I told her. Forming a black ball. She said that killing people doesn't solve anything. 'urusai' I told her again, the black ball growing bigger. She kept on going. She said that even though I killed those parents, it didn't make her feel better. 'urusai' I told her, anger filling me even more. My black ball grew as big as I was. She told me…that…I was a bad child, for murdering them. 'URUSAI!!' I screamed, completely taken over by my anger, my black ball, exploded. It blew up everything, and left nothing but ashes. But since I had the nullification alice, it protected me. So I lived, but my family didn't. I finally snapped out of it. Noticing what I just did. I…just…killed…my…family…and…not only…that…but…other…parents…for no reason…only…because I needed…to get rid…of my…own problems…and now…I had to live…with my ojii-chan. When I went to visit…I could tell he was also scared of me. I noticed, but I didn't want to say anything. I pretended to be happy, laughing with him…but that whole time, I knew he hated me. He had the shape-shifting alice. So one day, he transformed into my okaa-san. He played a nasty trick on me, telling me that she lived and she wasn't mad anymore. When I found out she was ojii-chan. I got furious again. Out of control…again. I couldn't forgive him for that. I stole his alice, but since he was weak, he was barely breathing after I took it. I just smiled, and told him, 'ojii-chan, now you can't play tricks on your granddaughter anymore. Ojii-chan,' I laughed and smiled. 'you're pretty bad at being okaa-san,' 'but for trying, I'll give you an award.' I smiled, and gave him a ball. It was a pretty blue one. A pretty blue ball…that blows up. It blew up in ojii-chan's hand, causing him…to…die…" Mikan could barely talk anymore, "I…was left…alone…but…it was my fault…I couldn't…control myself…and my anger…So while I was…living on the streets…everyday…I practiced controlling my alice. And I finally mastered it. But I was still sad…Sad because I was alone, and sad because I would always be alone, because I, was the most dangerous person in the world. Who? Would want…to be…the most dangerous…person in the world's best…friend?" Mikan burst into tears, and hugged Natsume really tight.

Natsume, really surprised by Mikan's sad story and her sudden reaction, couldn't move or think. But before he knew it, he was already hugging her back. Caressing her, stroking her hair.

"Daijyoubu Mikan…you still have me…"

**There's chapter 4!! Sad but still exciting, right? Well I guess I shouldn't say that until I get reviews, huh? O well!! See what happens next in this twisted love/sad story between the dangerous Mikan and Natsume!! **

**Oh yeah!! REVIEWS!! The more the merrier!! The merrier the faster!! So review.**


	6. Kidnapped?

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, but I do own this fanfic!! ^.^**

_Quick Summary: Mikan brought Natsume to her room to explain her past. Well, she only did it because she had to, Natsume basically forced her to. She was crying hysterically, hugging Natsume for support. Natsume, as a natural reaction, hugged her back and told her she still had him._

_**Chapter 6: Kidnapped!?**_

Mikan finally was cried out, she absolutely couldn't cry anymore. Natsume's shirt was probably soaked by now…

Mikan pushed herself off of Natsume. "Goumenesai for getting your shirt wet…"

"It's okay…I can just wear a new one. I'll be back ok? DON'T move." Natsume said.

"HAI!" Mikan shouted, smiling. Then she suddenly stopped, she…was…smiling? Did this mean they actually WERE friends? Mikan yawned, laid down on her bed, and fell asleep.

Natsume climbed into her room through her window and saw her sleeping. _'She's kinda cute when she sleeps.' _Natsume thought. _'She actually looks happy when she's sleeping…' _ Natsume snapped out of his trance, and looked for something he could sleep on too. But she had nothing. He sighed, and laid on the bed next to her. Then he, also fell asleep.

When Mikan first woke up, she couldn't really see anything. Then when things got a little clearer, she saw something laying on her bed next to her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things, and saw…Natsume?

"WHAT THE HELL!!??" Mikan shouted.

Natsume sat up at the sudden noise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY BED!?"

"Well when I came back, you were sleeping and I didn't feel like going back to my room and you didn't have a couch or anything, so I slept here." Natsume plainly replied.

"Ooooh, so that's why…DUDE!! YOUR FUCKING ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR YOU BAKA!! HOW CAN YOU NOT GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!?" She protested.

"I don't know. Hey, you owed me for getting my shirt wet…" He reminded her.

"…" Mikan fell silent. "Oh, well we sure are even then, me getting your shirt wet and you sleeping in my bed with me. U-huh, yeah. That's just super."

"Wait, so you're not even scared of me?" Mikan asked.

"Nope. I don't know how those other kids were." Natsume flatly replied. "Must've been real losers. Or maybe they were just jealous that you were better than them…"

"Or maybe they were kidnapped…" Mikan mumbled.

"Kidnapped?" Natsume asked. Mikan was surprised he heard her.

"Umm, yeah. Well…that one day when I blew up our house, men in black suits came. They said I needed to go with them, but I refused. They came up to me and grabbed my arm, so I electrocuted them. I used my wings to fly away, and ever since then they kept chasing me. I managed to kill everybody who was sent, but they kept on coming. But now that I'm stuck here, I'm pretty sure they won't get me **period.**" Mikan explained.

"So you think that maybe your friends were kidnapped by them?" Natsume clarified.

"Yupp. They probably weren't strong enough to fight them off…" Mikan answered. "Maybe my one friend that had the angel alice got away, but if he did, he didn't even bother to come and tell me. He just left." Mikan continued.

"It's kinda like this place then, huh? They capture kids with alices and they never return or give any info to their friends or family about where they are." Natsume said.

"I guess." Mikan plainly replied. "Okay, well it's late so I'm gonna go to bed now. I don't care if you sleep here for a little bit, and I mean a **little** bit. If I wake up and see you lying next to me, I will beat the shit outta you, got that?" Mikan clarified.

"O-Okay." Natsume hesitated. "I'll just sleep for a little it." He continued.

"Okay. Good night then. Remember, Me in Bed + You in Bed = You Out Window.

So no hard feelings if you wake up in pain." Mikan threatened.

"Gotcha. Night."

Mikan fell asleep first. Natsume just laid there, watching her. Then, he finally fell asleep.

---

Mikan woke up, with, Natsume beside her.

"Looks like he didn't take what I said seriously." She looked at him, but he looked so peaceful, how could she throw him out the window? Mikan sighed, finally giving in to her conscious, they were now friends.

"I'll just put him in his bed and act like he went to his room, so I didn't beat him up." Mikan thought out loud. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulders. She walked out of her dorm, and walked over to his. She was tried to open the door but…It was locked… She searched through his pockets to find the key. But nothing was in his pockets.

'_That baka, how can his door be locked but he doesn't have the key?'_ Mikan thought. Then she remembered that he came in through her window most of the time. She sighed started for her door. She was about to open it, but she started coughing really hard. Then, again, the blood came out.

'_Doushite? Now's not the time for this to be happening.' _Mikan thought. Then something else came up. She didn't use her alice yet. She just woke up, and she was already coughing up blood?

'_I'm already getting weaker…' _Mikan thought. She's only 15 and she's already getting weak. Mikan started loosing her consciousness. She went to her knees, still coughing, almost about to faint.

"Mmmm…" Mikan was wide eyed. She looked over her shoulder to see that Natsume was starting to wake up. Mikan gathered her strength and got up. Went through her door and to the window.

Then, he woke up. Noticing he was off the ground, being carried, he jumped a little bit. Mikan almost dropped him.

"So you're awake?" Mikan asked, putting him down. She couldn't carry him anymore. "You're lucky, I almost threw you out." Mikan continued.

"Goumenesai. I forgot I had to leave before you woke up…" Natsume apologized.

Mikan sighed, "O well. Now that you're awake, can't do anything about it."

Natsume giggled a little bit. Then stopped when he saw her rubbing her hand on her pants.

"Why're you rubbing your hand on your pants?" Natsume asked.

"Because I just am. You know some people like feeling their soft fuzzy pj's." Mikan came up with an excuse. But then realized it was poor…Why? First of all, her pants weren't soft OR fuzzy. Second of all, she wasn't in pj's. She forgot to change before she went to sleep last night.

Natsume grabbed her hand. It was stained with blood; most of it was already on her pants.

"What the hell happened??" Natsume asked.

"Started coughing up blood…Hey it's not that bad." Mikan tried to convince.

"No it is bad. You didn't just wake up and start throwing me out the window did you?" Natsume asked.

"Umm…No…" Mikan said, she knew she was in for it.

"So what did you do?"

"It's not like it was really bad…I woke up, you were there, I tried carrying you to your room, but it was locked, so I started heading back to my room. It was getting hard, and I started coughing. You started waking up, so I quickly went to my window to act like I was about to throw you out." Mikan was guilty.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because for some reason…I didn't want to throw you out the window or hurt you so I was gonna carry you to your room so I didn't have to." Mikan made this worried face, "But I didn't know why I was coughing when I just woke up and didn't use my alice yet."

"…" Natsume didn't have an answer. "Let's get ready for school, okay." He said.

"Hai…" Mikan said. She was waiting for Natsume to leave. But he just stood there.

"Are you gonna leave?" Mikan asked, "Or do you want to watch me change?" She joked.

"N-No. Sorry." And then he left…through the window.

"That's what I thought. He comes through my window. That explains why he didn't have a key." Mikan thought out loud.

---

The bell rang as a sign that class was starting. Mikan didn't budge. She continued to sit on the ledge of the window. But Narumi-sensei was already used to it by now.

"Hellooooooo!! My cute little boys and girls!!" Narumi-sensei said gleefully.

Everybody sweat-dropped. Even after almost half the year was over, they still couldn't get used to it.

"Okay, attendance roll!!

Natsume – Here

Ruka – Here

Sumiere – Here

Luna – Here

Iinchou – Here (Now he's calling me that…) He thought…

Koko – Here

Anna – HAI!!

And…..MIKAN!! (Then he stoke some kind of pose to present her.

Mikan – Hn

::sigh:: Mikan, don't you ever show any enthusiasm?"

"No." Mikan simply replied.

"Aww, shucks. We have a small class too…" Narumi-sensei pouted.

Skipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskip

The bell rang, again, saying to everyone that school is over for today. Mikan, who was sleeping the whole time, woke up in a bad mood. Her head and back hurt from sleeping on the ledge of the window.

Mikan grabbed her stuff and walked back to her dorm. Sleepy and tired.

Natsume was walking back to his dorm, too. He heard someone following him, so he started walking a little faster. Then people started staring at him. He turned around once he heard footsteps and saw, Mikan.

"Why're you following me? And you called me a stalker…" Natsume said.

"I'm not a fucking stalker dumb ass. I'm following you bcuz our dorms are right next to each other." Mikan said coldly.

"Oh yeah. Hey you wanna come over to my dorm today?" Natsume asked.

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know…Just to hang out. I got nothing today." Natsume replied.

"Oh. Well I have a mission, so I can't anyway." Mikan said.

"What!? You have a mission and I don't!?" Natsume was surprised.

"That just means you suck and I don't." Mikan joked.

"Hey, sarcasm isn't nice." Natsume pouted.

"Who said I was using sarcasm?" Mikan replied.

"Mikan…" Natsume said in a way, kinda like a threat.

"Threatening can't hurt me, and neither can you." Mikan said flatly. "Plus, threatening is my job." Mikan said proudly, smirking a little.

They finally got to their rooms. Mikan went in, and rested before her mission. Which was in like, 2 minutes.

Natsume heard a door open. He looked out and saw Mikan.

"Looks like she's off to her mission." Natsume sighed.

**6 hours since Mikan left…….**

Mikan still isn't back. Natsume still didn't hear her door open. Natsume started getting worried. Missions shouldn't be that long. At least his were never that long.

Then Natsume heard knocking on his door. It was constant knocking, it wouldn't stop. So Natsume maybe thought it was Mikan, maybe to visit? Natsume opened his door to see…Tsubasa? He was panting really hard, all scraped up and bruised.

"Tsubasa? Are you okay?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay…::pant::…it's…Mikan…::pant::" Tsubasa could barely talk.

"What about Mikan?" Natsume was worried already.

"Mikan…she was…kidnapped….::pant::" Tsubasa said.

"What!? Kidnapped!? How!?" Natsume was practically screaming at Tsubasa.

"Men…in black suits…took…her…"

"Men…in black suits?" Natsume confused for a little bit. But then he was wide eyed. Men in black suits…Mikan told him about them. The ones that were chasing her.

"How come you guys didn't save her?" Natsume asked.

"We…tried…They were strong…They had kids…like us…with alices…"

"What? But Mikan should've been able to beat the shit outta them! She said that she killed all the men in black suits that went after her! How could she have been caught!?" Natsume was confused.

Tsubasa took a deep breath. He could talk normally now.

"Well…We were finally done with our mission. We were all cheering. Mikan just stood there. She looked uneasy. We asked her what was wrong and she said nothing. So we shrugged it off. We started walking off to head back, but Mikan just stood there. She looked pale. Then we stopped, she started coughing. At first it was light coughing, then it got intense, then blood started coming out. Then men in black suits came out of nowhere. They took her, and Mikan couldn't fight back, she was too weak. So we started to attack, but then kids our age appeared and started attacking us, the men in black suits got away with Mikan and we were beat up really bad…"

"…" Natsume fell silent.

"Mikan…How could she be kidnapped?" Natsume thought out loud.

"Goumenesai, Natsume…We know you liked her." Tsubasa apologized.

"I still do, you baka. And I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find her." Natsume stood there, determined. Determined to find Mikan.

**There it is!! Chapter 6!! Sorry it took so long…My computer went berserk and I couldn't get on the internet…Well…fine. I admit. AND I was running out of ideas…I need suggestions!! I might use them and I might not, but I need SOMETHING. If I do use it, which I most likely WILL then I'll put ur name at the beginning as a thanks and to make you famous!! Jk. Not even I'M famous…sniff…sniff...just kidding…GOUMENESAI FOR THE LATE UPDATES BUT I'M MOSTLY FREE TO WRITE AS LONG AS I WANT LATE AT NIGHT!! Ok, see you in next chapter. O YA!! **

**REVIEWS!! I WANT REVIEWS!! REVIEWS MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY!! :D**

**Meet Mr. Mustache Dude! **************** : - { ] Sup.**


	7. I Love You

**Dangerous Love**

**GOUMENESAI! GOUMENESAI!! GOUMENESAI!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPDATE SO LATE!! Hope you can forgive me!! Anyway…on with the disclaimer…sigh…I do NOT own Gakuen Alice…and I know we all wish we did…**

_Quick Summary: Mikan went off to her mission. It was taking a really long time and Natsume was getting really worried…Then Tsubasa came to his dorm to find out that Mikan was KIDNAPPED. OMG…KIDNAPPED… [You know that's not a nice thing to do…] Furious…Natsume went out to find Mikan._

_**Chapter 7: I LOVE YOU**__ [mwahahahahaha!! what's gonna happen in this chapter…I wonder…]_

"U-Um…I'm coming too!" Tsubasa was hesitating a little bit.

"Well…if you're hesitating then you're probably not going to be much help." Natsume stated coldly.

"True that…True that…Fine. I'll stay…I'm bruised up anyway…" Tsubasa looked like he was kinda…pouting? [_Haha…Tsubasa…pouting…wait. HE REALLY IS POUTING!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ::wipes away a tears of laughter:: Ahh…Tsubasa…you're too funny.]_

And then…Natsume went off to find his beloved Mikan.

_With Mikan_

Mikan stirred awake. _'Ah…I can't believe I was caught by those freaks…and not only that but I fell unconscious soon after…I'm so baka…'_ Mikan thought.

"So I see you're finally awake." A voice said.

Mikan shot up on her feet and looked around. She was on the verge of murdering.

"Aww…no need to be afraid…we're just here to do tests on you…" "…and to brainwash you into being one of us." It continued.

"As if." Mikan stated plainly.

"HA!! Oh, don't worry…You'll be with your friends." It said.

"Hmph…what friends?' Mikan was furious. "They all just left me." She continued.

"No…we just took them away."

Mikan was wide eyed. _'Nani? They took them away from me? How?' 'Wait…that would mean…they actually WERE kidnapped?' _Mikan thought.

"That's right…we kidnapped them. And brainwashed them to make them apart of our organization." The man said. He didn't read her mind, but he knew what she was thinking. "Now…we'll just give you this delicious cake as an award for being able to keep away from us up until now." The man continued, smiling. He walked over to her, who was chained up against the wall, and gave her the cake. Mikan couldn't refuse…because she was chained up he just shoved in right in her mouth. Then…Mikan fell asleep…ha…Mikan…how can you fall for something like that?

"Haha…too easy. Now all we have to do is-" Then he blew up. Yupp…he actually…blew up…into…pieces.

"Haha. Exactly…too easy." Then the chains shattered into pieces and Mikan fell to the ground. But she immediately got back up. Mikan was furious. Not because they kidnapped her, tried to put her to sleep, do testings on her, and brainwash her. It was because…they took her friends away. Mikan's eyes were completely red. Red…the color of blood. And that's what they were hungry for. Blood. Mikan wanted to kill people right now.

Mikan was walking slowly watching her surroundings, listening for people's footsteps, listening for them talking. Then she stopped. She heard something to her right. She turned, and walked in that direction. She stopped at the door.

"WHAT!? MIKAN BROKE THE CHAINS!? WE HAVE TO CAPTURE HER AGAIN!" One man was yelling.

"How are we gonna do that if she's obviously better now?" A women asked.

"I don't know…But we have to try…This is our only chance we have. If she gets away, there's no guaranteeing that we'll be able to get her back." He replied.

"But aren't we risking our lives here?" Another man asked.

"Yes, but this is what we've all waited for isn't it? We wanted to catch Mikan and now that we finally have, we're not going to let her go." The other man said. "Now! Are you guys with me!" He yelled to everyone.

"HAI!!" They all shouted back. Then stomped to the door, opened it, to find…Mikan…standing by the door, smirking. One of the men leaned over to the head person, and whispered, "I don't think we're gonna be capturing her…"

They all faked laughed, and then screamed on the top of their lungs. One person tried to run past Mikan, but they immediately turned to ashes. Two people decided to run at the same time, maybe she could only kill one of them. But that miserably failed, the both shattered into pieces when trying to run by. Mikan, still smirking, burned everyone else, even though they didn't try to run away. Well, everyone except the head leader.

"Umm…so…how are you doing?" He said nervously.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." Mikan replied in a weird way…

"Oh…ha…ha…well that's good. I'm doing pre-" He was cut off by Mikan.

"No. Right now, you…are…" Mikan grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up, and squeezed hard enough to the point where he couldn't breath.

"Dead." Mikan finished, dropping him to the ground. She then proceeded to burn him to ashes.

Then Mikan walked away, the only thing she wanted to do right now, was to kill everyone. Then Mikan found herself in front of a huge door. She walked in, and she found herself back into her dorm room. Mikan was wide eyed. Her eyes went back to normal, the regular golden eyes she had. Then she heard knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked.

"Guess."

"Natsume." Mikan guessed. Well, really, it wasn't guessing. From the voice she just heard, she knew immediately it was Natsume.

"Ding! ding! ding! Cooorect! Can I come in?" Natsume said gleefully.

Mikan sweat dropped. Natsume was acting weird. "U-Umm…Come in."

Then the door opened. At first Natsume was smiling, then he went serious. "You really worried me. I even went out searching for you. All that time, and you're here."

"Ha…ha…yeah." Mikan was getting nervous for some reason.

"Mikan…I want you to know something." Natsume spoke.

"Uh…okay…" Natsume started walking towards Mikan.

"Mikan…I love you." Natsume didn't even hesitate. He didn't even blush or anything.

Mikan looked at him confusingly. Something didn't seem right. Natsume doesn't like her. Mikan didn't want this. A whole bunch of feelings rushed into her. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew at that moment, was that something was seriously wrong.

"Mikan? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Natsume was worried, now walking faster towards Mikan.

Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs. "Yes. There is something wrong." "It's you."

Natsume immediately stopped. He was wide eyed. "What?" "How can you say that?" Natsume was sort of yelling a little bit. "I just told you I loved you, and you're saying that there's something wrong with me!?"

"You're not the Natsume I know…" Mikan said. "You're not Natsume **period**."

Then Mikan blew Natsume up, tears running down her cheeks, for she didn't know if it was really him or not. But she knew for sure that what happened, she didn't like it. But to her surprise, when she looked up, she was in a dark room. There was one light, but it was very dim. Then she saw someone sitting in a chair.

"Hello. Looks like you made it through the illusion." The man said.

Mikan immediately wiped away her tears. She was now furious. "Heh, that was a stupid illusion."

"Oh, was it? Then why were you crying." He asked.

Mikan didn't know how to respond. What was she gonna say? She couldn't come up with an excuse. "U-Um that was how I tricked the other person. It obviously worked because here I am. Looking at a pathetic man that's asked dumb ass questions."

The man twitched at that comment. "W-Well, I'm Persona. The leader of this organization."

Mikan grew furious. "Oh, so if you're the head leader, then you should know where all my friends are."

"Actually, I don't." He replied. Mikan was confused.

"The only thing we actually did to your friends was question them. They answered all of our questions obediently. They could've gone back to you, but I guess they didn't. The person that you murdered a little while ago was my friend, Take. He was lying." Persona said.

Mikan became furious, her eyes became red again, and her hair turned blood red.

"Oh, so you're gonna kill me?" Persona asked.

"…" Mikan didn't speak.

"Well, once you kill me, this building will go into an immediate self destruct mode and it will explode in 2 minutes. You won't have any time to get out.

"I don't care…I don't have anyone…I'm alone…so no one will care…and neither will I…" Mikan responded, it was almost like she wasn't even a real human. Well, besides the fact that she has an alice, she's pretty much human.

And then, Mikan blew up Persona.

"**Warning!! Warning!! Going into self destruct mode!! Evacuate!! Evacuate!!" **The alarm went off.

Mikan wasn't in a rush. She knew where the exit was, and she was headed for it, but she was just walking.

Then Mikan heard footsteps running towards her, she turned around to see, Natsume.

"M-Mikan is that you?" Natsume asked, a bit scared of her now. When Mikan told her story about this, it didn't seem so bad, but when he saw her like that in real life, he was a little bit frightened.

Mikan stared at him for a moment. When she first turned around she was about to blow whoever it was to pieces, but the moment he spoke, she stopped, immediately knowing who it was.

Mikan returned to normal. "What the hell are you doing here bastard." Mikan asked coldly. She acted like she hated him, but knew, that deep inside, she loved him.

"Tsubasa came running and told me that you were kidnapped, so I went looking for you." Natsume replied.

"**Warning!! Warning!! 1 minute until self destruct!!" **It went off again.

Mikan started getting teary eyed when she heard the alarm. "If we don't hurry we for sure won't make it out."

"Well then hurry up." Natsume said.

They both were running at the same speed, which was pretty fast.

"**WARNING!! WARNING!! 10 SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT!!"**

Mikan stopped. "We're not going to make it. We're only half way and we've been running for almost a minute. We have 10 seconds to get out. There's just no way."

Natsume, who had already stopped who hear what she was going to say, just simply stated, "Well…at least we'll die together?"

Mikan fell to her knees. She knew what she had to do. It was the only choice. She started crying. "Goumenesai…Natsume…but remember me, okay?"

"What are you saying?" Natsume was confused.

"**5….4…3…2…1…" **

"I love you…" Mikan said to Natsume, and she teleported him out of the building right before it blew up. She had the teleportation alice, but she could only teleport one person. So Mikan teleported Natsume.

_Outside with Natsume_

Natsume didn't notice that he was the only one that was teleported out of the building.

"Oi, Mikan. If you had the teleportation alice, why didn't you use it BEFORE we started running towards the door?" Natsume asked. He looked around. "Mikan?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**There's chapter 7!! Hope you liked it!! Sorry, I wrote it, then I computer died, and had to type it all over again!! Good thing I have good memory cuz I wrote it exactly the same as before!! Mwahahahahaha!! just kidding!! :P But then my computer wouldn't charge and I finally got it to!! So I got this chappie up!! HURRAH!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS MAKE FANFIC WRITERS SUPER DUPER HAPPY!! and they make them review faster…hehe.**


	8. Faking My Death

**Dangerous Love**

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS!! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER BCUZ I HAD NOTHING TO PUT!! I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS BUT I GOT NOTHING…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice…that just sucks… :( **

_Quick Summary: _**AWW SCREW THE SUMMARY!! Ok fine…I'll put a little bit…**

_Mikan=kidnapped. Natsume=looked for her. Mikan=killing mode. Natsume=nothing yet. Mikan=killed persona, self destruct building. Natsume=found Mikan. Mikan=run for exit. Natsume=run for exit. Mikan=teleports Natsume out of building due to not being able to make it out of building. Natsume=notices Mikan isn't by him after explosion._

_**Chapter 8: Faking My Death**_

"Mikan?" Natsume kept on saying Mikan's name, hoping she'd appear out of nowhere saying she was alright. But, she wouldn't come out.

Natsume was blaming himself for finding Mikan, therefore, she had to risk her life to save his.

"If I didn't find her in that building, she wouldn't have died! It's all my fault!" Natsume was thinking/blaming himself out loud. Natsume's eyes started getting watery as he looked out into the distance, seeing nothing but ashes and a little bit of fire left on the ground.

"Mikan…Doushite?"

**Mikan's POV**

I was hiding behind one of the trees faraway. I was watching everything Natsume did. I started welling up with tears, and then, before I knew it, they started pouring down. I wiped them away only to find fresh ones rolling down. I was so sad. I didn't want to leave Natsume, but I knew it was for the best. I didn't want him to suffer because of me. He already almost died because of me…

I teleported Natsume in the nick of time for me to teleport safely after him so he'd think I was dead, so that way I could run away from him. Runaway from everybody. Runaway…from the academy….

"Goumenesai…Natsume…again…" And I walked away. Out into the distance.

**Normal POV**

The depressed Natsume, slowly walked back to the academy. He had to tell everyone that Mikan was no longer…………alive. He didn't know how he was going to live with himself.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"And now…" Natsume could barely talk. He wasn't crying, never will he EVER cry in front of people. But his throat hurt really bad. "She's dead…" he finished.

Koko, Anna, Ruka, Permy, Iinchou, Luna, and especially Hotaru, were all wide eyed in shock. How could this happen? They were so mad…they wanted revenge. But…how can they have revenge when Mikan already killed them? They felt like they needed to do something…but they had nothing to do…

The school bell rang…well…that's how they spent their free study period. Natsume was off to tell the school teacher and middle school principle.

_With Mikan_

Mikan was sulking…surprisingly…She didn't know where she was gonna stay. She never thought about it before she ran away. Stupid Mikan. :P

She put her back against a large tree and slid down into a sitting position. She was thinking…

'_Ahh…Mikan…what are you gonna do now…you have nowhere to go. Oh well. I'm rich because of my allowance that I never spent from school. I have…um…196,000,000 yen. Wow…I guess I'm lucky I didn't spend my money…or I would've been doomed… :( I guess…I'll just take a nap…' _

**3 hours later**

Mikan's eyes stirred open. At first she was about to just go back to sleep, since she didn't have anything else to do, but then her stomach growled. She was extremely hungry.

"Aww…shit…" Mikan got up and started walking. About 1 minute later, she stopped.

"Uh…which way were the food stores again?" Mikan spoke to herself.

"It's to the right. If you just walk directly right you'll reach the shopping center which has multiple food stores. It's only about a 5 minute walk." Someone said. It appeared to be a girl.

"Who's there?" Mikan was shocked. A girl stepped out from behind a tree. She was also wearing the middle school uniform from the academy. She looked like she was only 1 year younger than her.

"Aren't you in the academy?" Mikan asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then how are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She simply replied.

"I asked you first. Oh well, just forget it. What's your name?"

"Aoi. Hyuuga Aoi." She answered. Mikan was wide eyed in shock. Did she just say, _Hyuuga _Aoi?

"So…you're…" Mikan was stuttering.

"Hai, I'm Natsume's little sister." Aoi knew what she was going to ask. "I saw my brother go out to look for you and so I followed. How come you're acting like you're dead?" Aoi continued.

"U-Um…::sigh:: Aoi…I don't want Natsume to be in any danger because of me. So I faked my death and ran away from the academy." Mikan explained.

"But Onii-chan likes you…um…uh…"

"Mikan. Sakura Mikan"

"Oh. Onii-chan likes you, Mikan-chan." Aoi told her.

Mikan blushed a teeny weensy at that comment. To know that the person you loved, loved you back, is something I'd be happy about too.

"Well…Aoi. What you saw today…isn't that a good enough reason to not be involved with me? Natsume almost died today because of me." Mikan was staring at the ground.

"But Onii-chan doesn't care about that stuff. Onii-chan only wants to be with Mikan-chan." Aoi tried to explain.

"Aoi, not only would I regret it if Natsume died because of me, but you'd also be sad if Natsume died. And it would be all my fault. I would have caused sadness and pain to you and a lot of other people. That's why I HAVE to stay away from him. Not only him but everybody else too."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, I'm starving so I'm gonna go and eat. You wanna come?" Mikan interrupted.

Aoi sighed, "Fine." And they walked off to the food stores. While they were walking around the city, they came across a place called Thai Spice.

"Hmm…Thai food sounds really good right now…" Mikan was basically drooling. Aoi sweat dropped. They went inside and ate until they were about to explode. Then they walked out and Mikan was sooo happy.

"Are you always like this?" Aoi asked.

"Nope." Mikan simply replied, still smiling ear to ear.

"Umm…Mikan-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be like this…if…"

"Go on."

"If…you met Onii-chan?" Mikan stopped smiling and immediately stopped walking.

"…" She couldn't really talk. "…No…"

There was complete silence for a long time. Until Aoi broke it.

"Then wouldn't it really be better if you went back to Onii-chan?" Aoi was trying really hard to get Mikan to go back. She knew how her brother would be without Mikan. How much he changed ever since Mikan went to the academy.

"Aoi…I…" Mikan knew she wanted to see Natsume again…but she knew it was better if they didn't.

"Mikan-chan…please?" Aoi was practically begging on her knees. Except she was still standing…

"But-" Aoi took this chance to cut Mikan off just like she did.

"No buts!" Aoi was basically mocking Mikan. Mikan sighed…in defeat.

"Fine." Mikan was a little bit mad that she was persuaded by a little girl. Even though they were only 1 year apart. "My plan has miserably failed because of you, you know."

"I know!" Aoi was now skipping gleefully. Mikan just sighed again.

Before they knew it, they were already in front of the school gates.

"Uuuuh…maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Mikan said turning around to leave, but Aoi grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards the gate.

"No, you already said you'd come back, so there's no changing your mind." Aoi said. "You can't just walk away."

"Watch me." Mikan said turning to walk away again. Aoi ran in front of Mikan and stopped her.

"C'mon Mikan-chan! Please!" Aoi was begging again, except with a puppy face.

Mikan tried to resist but her puppy face was just too good. Mikan sighed in defeat…again. They turned around and opened the gates.

Aoi smiled, "Come on Mikan-chan! Natsume's waiting!!" She was back to her happy self…already…

_With Natsume and the gang_

"Did you hear something?" Natsume asked. Everyone fell silent trying to hear.

"I hear gates opening." Koko said.

"Yeah so do I." Everybody said in unison.

[Just so you know, when the gates opened, it was a loud squeaky and screeching noise.]

"Should we go and check to see who came?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's a new student." Permy guessed.

"Maybe it's a hot girl. Haha." Koko joked. Everybody just stared at him. "I was just kidding! Sheesh…" They all walked towards the gates.

When they got there though, there was no one. They took too long… :( Poor Natsume…he could've seen his beloved Mikan…too bad. Aoi and Mikan had already gone to the school office.

_School Office_

"MIKAN!?" Everybody yelled in confusion and surprise.

"Umm…yeah…hi?" Mikan felt guilty for some reason. Did they know that she faked her death?

"How'd you? Weren't you? But you were-" They were all speechless.

"Weren't you dead?" They all asked in unision.

"Well…uh…" Mikan didn't know how to say it.

"Why don't we talk about this matter later. For now, just go to class, everybody just started. Come back after school. Aoi…why don't you come too." Jinno-sensei said.

"Hai…" They both said in unison. They both walked out and walked to their classes.

"Aoi…arigato." Mikan said.

"You're welcome! I'm just glad you're back! We can be friends!" Aoi said gleefully.

"Umm…ok. So where do you want to meet after school?" Mikan asked.

"How about…the Sakura Tree?" Aoi suggested.

Ahh…the Sakura Tree. What memories it brought back to Mikan. The memories of her mother…and…well…the thing with Ruka. It sent thrills up her spine just thinking about it.

"Okay, well this is my class." Aoi said. "I guess I'll see you after school then."

"Okay, bye Aoi."

"Bye." Then Mikan walked to her class. She stopped at the door and sighed. She was nervous…What was she going to do? She looked down at herself. She looked completely horrible. She had cuts on her legs and arms, blood everywhere, and dirt covering her body. She got her uniform dirty too. _'That's stupid. The school office acted like I was completely fine. Sheesh, now I have to walk in the classroom looking like a pile of shit.'_ Then Mikan let out another sigh, and opened the door. She didn't step in yet, and everybody was staring at the opened door, wondering who was going to step in. Narumi-sensei was staring wide eyed at Mikan. He was speechless. Mikan took a step in, then another, and soon enough, she was all the way in the classroom. Everybody gasped. They were all surprised. They thought Mikan was dead. Then, too, everybody else was speechless, just like Narumi-sensei.

"Umm…hi?" Mikan was pretty much scared of what might happen. Natsume, was surprised…How could Mikan, who is dead, be standing right in front of his eyes? Mikan looked straight at Natsume, who's mouth was wide open.

"Natsume, your mouth is open." Mikan told him in front of everybody.

"Umm, Mikan-chan…you're all covered in…umm…" Narumi-sensei was still recovering from his shock.

"Blood?" Mikan finished.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Umm…Mikan…we all thought you were dead…and you're covered in blood." Koko just recovered from his shock too.

"Long……sto……ry…" Mikan was getting light headed. She put her hand on her forehead, and felt something wet, she looked at it, and she was bleeding extremely bad.

"Ha……ha…I'm……bleeding…" and then Mikan fell.

"Someone!! Take her to the nurse's office!! Now!!" Was all Mikan heard before she fell unconscious.

"Nats………..ume…………" Was all Mikan was able to say.

102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102102

**Haha. Like my numbers I put as a line? Ok…back on topic…**

**Did you like chapter 8? Sorry…I ran out of ideas…I need suggestions!! OH!! REVIEW TOO!! OR ELSE…… :P jk.**


	9. Aoi, Let's Just Run Away

**Dangerous Love**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!! I WILL BE GONE THIS WHOLE WEEKEND AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL SUNDAY LATE AT NIGHT OR MONDAY MORNING….OR AFTERNOON. IT DEPENDS ON WHAT TIME I WAKE UP. Keehee. :P SO DON'T GET MAD FOR LATE UPDATES!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. ;_; **

_Quick Summary: _Sorry. Ain't gettin none. :P

_**Chapter 9: Aoi, Let's Just Run Away**_

**I think my titles give away too much…ha…ha…**

Mikan woke up in a white room. She sat up, feeling a headache. She ignored it and moved on. She looked around and found a raven haired…._girl_…sleeping on the side of the bed.

"Aoi…" Mikan looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. Nope… as she expected…nobody. "Looks like you really **are **my only friend…" Mikan whispered.

Aoi stirred awake. She looked up to find Mikan staring at her, smiling.

"Mi…kan?" I guess Aoi was really out of it… "OH!! MIKAN-CHAN!! YOU'RE AWAKE!! Are you okay? Does your head still hurt?" Aoi was shooting a bunch of questions at Mikan.

"Yeah…Aoi I'm fine." Mikan replied. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Umm…" Aoi looked around for a clock. Then she noticed she had a watch…wow Aoi…wow…

"Oh! It's 3:18." Aoi replied.

"Sooo…that means…school is over?" Mikan…you should know that school ends at 3:00.

"Uhh…Mikan? Are you sure you didn't lose any brain cells? OF COURSE SCHOOL IS OVER!! IT ENDS AT 3!!" Aoi joked.

"Oh yeah…ha…ha…of course…" Mikan sweat dropped.

"Well I gotta go to you know…the bathroom. So I'll meet you at the Sakura Tree." Aoi suggested.

"Ok. I'll see you there then." Then Aoi left and Mikan soon after.

Mikan was humming a tune. From her past maybe? She didn't know. At the moment, she really didn't care either. She was just happy that she met Aoi.

Finally, the Sakura Tree came in sight. Mikan saw 2 figures there though… Mikan squinted her eyes to try and make out who it was. Then…Mikan's jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock and disgust, paralyzed right where she was standing.

Aoi saw Mikan just standing there not moving towards the Sakura Tree.

"Mikan-chan? What's wrong?" Then Aoi looked at Mikan's face and saw her expression. Aoi traced what her eyes were looking at. At first, Aoi couldn't see what it was either. Then she, too, squinted her eyes. Then…she was just like Mikan. Jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock, paralyzed right next to Mikan, staring at the same thing.

What they saw…was Natsume. Natsume. Yay!! Not…

Natsume was _kissing _another girl! Wow Natsume…you bad, bad child…

**Natsume's POV**

Ok people…don't go getting the wrong idea. Natsume pulled out a screen from nowhere and grabbed a controller. Let's rewind here.

Sdklnf;lshnvti;omaitugnomfjdhglkdnjyvnmienv7t9843p597pmq vomejvtcp9372-9umtc9pio3muwenv6tyc957n6jpvqmoi,cjpoedmuv,pc8m9wnsoeijgc,p937un80pmc,x9wp9omew8nru6v9,3['/n98v576]

Class was finally out. I was going to see Mikan, but I didn't. I don't know why. I went to find Ruka because I was bored. I finally found him, but he said he had something to do, and he was in a hurry.

Plan 2: I went to talk to Koko. But…when I found him he said he had an after school training to go to. And he also, was in a hurry.

Plan 3: I went to talk to Anna and Nonoko. I found them, but they said they were meeting someone so they really had to go.

Plan **4**: Sheesh, I was like…the only one that didn't have anything. I went…to talk…to…Hotaru. At first I was scared, because who knows what she was going to do to me. Probably charge me for talking to her. How much would it be? I don't know. Probably a good 250 yen. I finally found her and called her name. She charged me **400 **yen for calling her by her name, and, well, 250 for talking to her. I paid her the money and started talking but she cut me off. She said she was had another invention idea and she had to do it before she lost her idea. I paid 650 yen for nothing.

::sigh:: Plan 5…: I was headed for the Sakura Tree. No way was I going to talk to Luna… I got there and I let out another sigh. Then LUNA appeared, oh yay. Just who I was…avoiding. She started saying random things. Saying bad stuff about people. Then she started talking about Mikan.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about her like that!?" I accused.

"I…am Luna. I and have all the rights to talk about anyone. Natsume…dear-"

"I am definitely **not **your 'dear'." I cut Luna off.

"Ugh…fine. **Natsume**, Mikan almost got you _killed._ How can you forgive her?" Luna was disgusted.

"Because I lo-"

"NO YOU DON'T!!" Luna screamed at him. "You…don't…" She was furious.

"I do! And you can't do any-" Sheesh, there's a lot of cutting of in this part… they sure are rude to each other.

But then Luna kissed me right on the lips. I tried to pull away, but Luna used her alice and changed my mind…then…sadly…I kissed her back.

Wooh…back with Natsume

"See! It was NOT my fault! She forced me to!" Natsume was now pointing at the screen.

Wait…screen?

"**Natsume…where did you get the remote control and screen? And when did you record this?"**

"Umm…I don't know."

"**Ooook…let's move on shall we? I'm persuaded enough. I don't know about you…" **

_With Mikan and Aoi_

Mikan snapped out of her shock. She shook Aoi and Aoi came back to her senses.

Aoi started crying. "Goumenesai, Mikan-chan, I should've never brought you back here!"

"Daijyoubu, Aoi…"

"No, it's not okay…I promise…" Aoi was sniffing, wiping away her tears, but more just kept on coming. "I promise to beat the shit out of my brother for you…"

Mikan sweat dropped. "U-Umm…I-It's okay Aoi…Y-You don't have to go th-that far…" "And you shouldn't talk like that…"

Aoi immediately stopped crying and looked at Mikan. "Uh, I'm only a year younger that you are here."

Mikan sweat dropped again. "O-Oh. Yeah…right…" They both just stared. Not at Natsume and Luna, no way can they stand their super duper long kiss anymore. Just, out into the open.

"Aoi…" Mikan started. "Let's just run away…just the two of us. And never come back." Aoi stared at Mikan for a long time. Then she finally answered.

"Ok. I think it's best. We don't belong here…" Aoi agreed.

"We?" Mikan laughed a little bit. "It's me that doesn't belong here!"

"Mikan…" "I have the shape-shifting alice." Mikan looked at Aoi, surprised.

"I don't have any friends here…they all look down upon me like I'm some sort of monster that uses different identities." Aoi told Mikan. _'Why didn't she tell me all of this later? And if not even she is wanted here, then why did she want me to come back with her? Just because of her brother?'_ But Mikan's thoughts were interrupted by Aoi.

"When I saw you, the same way, I wanted to be your friend. But I wanted you to stay here with Onii-chan to make him happy. And Onii-chan was making you happy too."

"Oh…I get it." Mikan said. "Well then, Aoi. It's settled. Let's runaway. Let's runaway, and never come back."

"Hai. Let's go…Mikan-chan." And they both walked off. But then Mikan suddenly stopped. She turned towards Natsume. "I can't believe you…Natsume." Mikan said out loud. Aoi just stared at her.

"Mikan-chan…come one. Before someone catches us." Aoi finally said.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Then Mikan spread her angelic wings. But it was different this time…something must be wrong with Mikan…because…one of her wings…were pitch black. One was white, the other black.

Aoi stared at the wings. _'Her wings weren't always like that were they? Something must be wrong…' _Aoi thought.

Mikan scooped up Aoi and they flew off. When they reached the gate, Mikan threw Aoi over her shoulders onto her back and casted a…black ball? Wait wait wait… Didn't the first chapter have a red ball? Oh well, let's move on.

"Wow…Mikan-chan…you're really powerful…" Aoi was amazed. Not scared at all.

"Well…that's what happens when you're the most dangerous person in the world…" Mikan sighed.

"Are most people scared of you?" Aoi asked as they were flying through the hole.

"Yes…Aoi. Very…scared." Mikan was getting choked up thinking of all that's happened to her.

"Oh…it's ok Mikan-chan. I still like you. I think you're really cool and nice. I don't know how they were scared of you. Must've been real losers…" Aoi said.

Then Mikan went into flashback mode…

**Flashback**

"_Wait, so you're not even scared of me?" Mikan asked._

"_Nope. I don't know how those other kids were." Natsume flatly replied. "Must've been real losers. Or maybe they were just jealous that you were better than them…" Natsume replied._

**End Flashback**

"Mikan! We're gonna crash!" Aoi screamed.

"What?" Mikan was confused for a moment there. Then when she looked, they were about to crash into a tall building. "Woah!" Then Mikan flew Aoi into her arms and flew directly upwards, above the clouds.

Mikan flew really really really high above the clouds. It would've been hard to breath if they were human…but they weren't. Yay.

"Mikan, what were you thinking about that almost got us killed?" Aoi asked.

Then Mikan went into complete shock. Her eyes made Mikan look like she was out of life, and Mikan stopped flying. They plummeted towards the ground really fast.

"Mikan! Mikan! We're falling! Mikan!" Aoi was yelling at Mikan.

"Killed…killed…killed…killed…" Mikan was repeating that word over and over. Then, Mikan's other wing started turning into a light shade of gray. _'Mikan!? Your wing!' _ Aoi thought.

Aoi was getting scared as they were coming closer to the ground. Then, Aoi shape-shifted and became Mikan, with wings. But…Aoi's wings were **both **pure white. Actually, Aoi was lucky Mikan had her wings out, if she didn't, Aoi wouldn't have been able to fly and save them from crashing into the ground.

When Aoi shape-shifts, it doesn't come with their alice. The only time she can shape-shift with the person's alice is when they are using it. Like someone was, right at that moment, reading someone's mind, and Aoi copied it, then she'd be able to use that alice. If they **weren't **reading someone's mind, just simply sitting there doing nothing and Aoi shape-shifted, she wouldn't have the alice.

Aoi shape-shifted just in time because right after she shape-shifted, Mikan put her wings away.

"Mikan! We almost crashed! Again! You are sooo lucky I shape-shifted!" Aoi was still yelling. But Mikan just kept on saying 'killed' over and over again. Aoi was confused. It was like Mikan was possessed. Then she remembered something…

**Flashback**

"_Hai, I'm Natsume's little sister." Aoi knew what she was going to ask. "I saw my brother go out to look for you and so I followed. How come you're acting like you're dead?" Aoi continued._

"_U-Um…::sigh:: Aoi…I don't want Natsume to be in any danger because of me. So I faked my death and ran away from the academy." Mikan explained._

"_But Onii-chan likes you…um…uh…"_

"_Mikan. Sakura Mikan"_

"_Oh. Onii-chan likes you, Mikan-chan." Aoi told her._

"_Well…Aoi. What you saw today…isn't that a good enough reason to not be involved with me? Natsume almost died today because of me." Mikan was staring at the ground._

**End Flashback**

"Oh no…Mikan…I'm sorry…" Aoi started speaking. Mikan stopped saying killed. But she still had no sign of life in her eyes.

"Mikan…it was an accident…it's ok." Aoi continued.

"But…you…almost…died…because…of…me…" Mikan finally spoke, other than the word 'killed'.

"Mikan…it's okay. We didn't though! We're still alive!"

"Gou…mene…sai…Aoi…I almost…killed…you…" Then Aoi landed on one of the buildings and gave a good slap in the face to Mikan.

Mikan turned back to normal and felt her face. Mikan crouched to the ground, covered her face with her hands, and cried.

Aoi turned back to normal, and hugged Mikan.

"Daijyoubu, Mikan-chan…It's okay…" Aoi comforted Mikan. Then Aoi sat to the right of Mikan, and Mikan stopped crying. "Mikan-chan…look."

Mikan lifted her face from her hands. "What?" Mikan was confused.

"We made it." Aoi said. Then Mikan realized…Aoi was pointing at Gakuen Alice. Except it was really far away.

"We did…We did it. We finally ran away…_forever_." Mikan said.

'_Forever' _That word repeated in their heads. _Forever_

Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it!! It's okay if you didn't… Well. That's it and be looking out for this late on Sunday or early on Monday!!**

**Oooh…Mikan and Aoi…best buddies…both not wanted at the academy…both ran away…I wonder what people are going to think of that. STUPID NATSUME!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! **


	10. ReCaptured? And A New Student?

**Dangerous Love**

**Goumenesai I had to update late…I'm really sorry. But I had to leave for the weekend and was left computerless. If that's even a word…**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews but I would really like to thank **_**Xxdarkness-angelxX **_**for giving me ideas. They really helped me a lot. If it wasn't for Xxdarkness-angelxX this chapter probably wouldn't be up right now. Haha :D So thank you!!**

_No quick summary again!! Mwahahahahaha!! Sorry…really lazy :P_

_**Chapter 10: Re-Captured!? And A New Student!?**_

**Flashback:**

"_Daijyoubu, Mikan-chan…It's okay…" Aoi comforted Mikan. Then Aoi sat to the right of Mikan, and Mikan stopped crying. "Mikan-chan…look." _

_Mikan lifted her face from her hands. "What?" Mikan was confused._

"_We made it." Aoi said. Then Mikan realized…Aoi was pointing at Gakuen Alice. Except it was really far away._

"_We did…We did it. We finally ran away…forever." Mikan said._

**End Flashback.**

"Goumenesai for almost killing you…" Mikan said for like the hundredth time. It's been about 2 hours since they finally came off the roof due to being hungry.

"Mikan-chan…how many times do I have to say that it's okay? I really, and I am honestly telling the truth, don't care if you almost killed me. And I should probably be the one apologizing…I shouldn't have said that you almost killed me…" Aoi started blaming herself.

"Are you serious Aoi!? You should **definitely **not be apologizing! You know what, I forbid you to blame yourself for that." Mikan said.

"And what would you do if I _did _blame myself?" Aoi asked, knowing Mikan wouldn't do anything to her.

"I would squeeze you so hard you wouldn't be able to breath." Mikan simply replied, smiling. Mikan seems more open to herself with Aoi.

"Yeah right." Aoi still didn't believe her. "I really shouldn't have said anything." Aoi blamed herself again.

Mikan looked at Aoi, smirking. "Looks like you didn't take what I said seriously." Aoi looked a bit worried for a second there as Mikan's hand started towards her neck. Then right when she was about to grab it, she quickly put it down and _hugged_ her so hard she couldn't breath. Then she let go.

Aoi laughed, "Haha! I really couldn't breath when you hugged me!"

Mikan smiled, "I told you I'd squeeze you so hard you wouldn't be able to breath!"

Then they stopped laughing. It was all silent when…they started laughing again. Then they spotted a café. "Oooh…let's eat there!" Mikan pointed at it.

"Yummy! Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Aoi agreed.

"I'll race you." Mikan challenged.

"Ok! Ready, Set, Go!" Then they dashed towards the café.

While Mikan and Aoi were gone:

[Let's go back to when Mikan and Aoi saw Natsume and Luna kissing.]

They stood there for about 2 minutes, kissing. Natsume felt like someone was watching them, but he couldn't move since Luna was using her alice. Then after a long while, they started leaving. As they were leaving, Natsume could feel that Mikan was there. But as the feeling of someone watching them left, Natsume felt that Mikan wasn't there anymore.

'_Crap. That was probably her. But I could sense that someone else was with her…But who?' _Then Natsume heard something in his mind. It said, ""I can't believe you…Natsume." _'Oh crap…that sounds familiar…' _Natsume thought for a while, still not being able to move because of Luna. _'Wait! That was Mikan!'_ Then Natsume snapped out of it and shoved Luna off of him.

"How'd he get out of it?" Luna muttered under her breath. Luckily, Natsume didn't hear it…surprisingly.

Natsume glared at Luna and ran. He left the destination to his feet. When they came to a stop, he looked everywhere for Mikan. Left, right, front backwards. No Mikan. Then he looked up, there she was, flying. Except something was different…her wings…were different color. Black and white? How did that happen? Then Natsume spotted someone on her back. He stared…a girl? Then he stared longer…wait, wait, wait…isn't that…Aoi? Then some sort of black ball shot at the barrier around the school and they quickly flew out. Natsume was shocked. Why did she escape? But then Natsume remembered the feeling of Mikan watching Natsume as he kissed Luna unwillingly.

"Shit! Damn that bitch! Oh, she is DEAD." Then Natsume went back towards the Sakura tree. To his surprise, Luna was still there, looking shocked. Natsume went up to Luna acting like he was still in love with her.

"Sup baby." Natsume was SOO not liking this. Then Luna looked up, now shocked even more than before.

Luna smirked not knowing what Natsume was going to do. "Hey, Natsume-_kun_! You're back!"

"What? You thought I would leave a beautiful woman behind?" Natsume almost gagged at his own words.

"O-Oh. I guess not." Luna was happy. Then Natsume got really close to her, so close when he was about to kiss her again. Then…he grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You actually fell for that one." Natsume smirked evilly. Luna was now scared to death. She was trying to pry Natsume's hands off her neck so she could breath, but the more she tried, the more Natsume gripped tighter.

"Because of you…Mikan is gone. And I have this feeling that she _**won't **_ come back. And not only is Mikan gone…but Aoi went with her." Natsume was speaking through his clenched teeth.

"I-I-I'm S-Sorry…" Luna couldn't speak.

"Sorry isn't going to bring them back!" Natsume screamed.

"I-I'm r-r-really so-sorry…" Luna was about to pass out.

Natsume gripped harder. But then threw her really hard at the Sakura Tree and walked away. Luna was holding her neck, breathing really hard. She was petrified. _'Natsume's eyes…they were so…scary…I've never seen him so angry.'_

Luna gasped. "Does he like that Sakura?" "No…that couldn't be it…" Luna didn't want to admit he liked Mikan over her.

Then she raised her finger. "I know! It was because his little sister, Aoi, was taken by Sakura! Ooh…that Sakura is soo gonna get it when she gets back!"

"_Because of you…Mikan is gone. And I have this feeling that she __**won't **__come back."_

Luna remembered Natsume saying that. "Ugh!" Luna screamed. "I can't believe it! He actually **does **like Sakura! I'm gonna kill her! No wait…she's not coming back…" Luna was a bit sad that she wasn't able to get rid of her. But then it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Haha! That means I can still win over Natsume's heart! Sakura's not coming back…So that means Natsume will forget about her! Yeah! That's it!" Then Luna hopped up and started for her search for Natsume.

_Back with Mikan and Aoi_

"I'll order a strawberry cheesecake with chocolate ice cream please." Mikan said. They were already inside the café, seated. The waiter was taking their orders. Or maybe not…he looked like all he was doing was staring at Mikan and her perfect body. Besides the fact that he was probably…23 or somewhere near there, he was still hitting on her.

"I'll have the same thing please." Aoi ordered. But the man didn't even pay attention to her. He was still staring at Mikan.

"Umm…sir?" Mikan asked, interrupting the mans trance.

"O-Oh, yeah. Right away." Then the man left.

"He better come back with what we ordered. It was like he wasn't even paying attention!" Aoi was furious. "Mikan, he drooling all over you."

"Nah…I don't think so, I bet you he was just daydreaming, that's all." Mikan insisted.

"Yeah, right…" Aoi said, disagreeing.

"Here's your orders!" Then the man came.

"Umm…" Mikan and Aoi stared at their food.

"This wasn't what we ordered…" They said in unison. They both got a chocolate mousse.

"O-Oh…well let's just say you can have it for free then…" The man was embarrassed. "W-What did you order then?" He was embarrassed to ask.

"We both ordered a strawberry cheesecake with chocolate ice cream." Mikan replied. Then she smiled sweetly and said thanks. The then the guy blushed a deep red. How does a guy that's 10 years older than Mikan like her so much? Then he walked away quickly.

Mikan sighed. "I guess you were right Aoi, I think he seriously does like me…"

"Told ya so." Aoi said, digging into her chocolate mousse. Soon afterwards they were finally done, then, almost like it was right on cue, their strawberry cheesecakes finally came.

"Arigato." Mikan and Aoi said in unison. They basically inhaled their cheesecake. Then they started talking. Just random things basically.

When they were finally done, they paid, and then walked out. Surprised that it was already late.

"Well, do you want to stay in a hotel?" Mikan asked. "Because I don't think it will be safe sleeping out on the streets. Trust me on that one."

"How do you know?" Aoi asked. Then Mikan forgot she never told Aoi about her past.

"Well, let's just say…I've done it before. But don't worry, it wasn't for a long time." Mikan replied. Aoi didn't seem very convinced. But she decided to wait until they got to a hotel before she asked anything.

They checked in at a five star hotel. Everything was basically marble. Marble floors, marble walls, marble ceiling, and even the sculptures were marble. Mikan was surprised the people weren't made out of marble…

"Sheesh! I hope our beds aren't marble! Then I'd have to sleep on the floor!" Mikan joked. Aoi laughed a little bit.

"So our room is room 102 on the third floor." Aoi looked at the paper.

"Yeah, and there's two keys so we'll each have one. But I don't think we'll be splitting up, so we'll only need one. But just in case, bring yours too." Mikan said.

"Why?" Aoi was curious.

"Let's just say I have a good reputation for losing things." Mikan said while scratching the back of her head. Aoi sweat dropped.

They got to their rooms after racing each other, again, up the stairs to their room. Aoi ended up winning. They were both out of breath but laughing hysterically. Why? Because they ran up 3 flights of stairs and the whole 3rd floor. They couldn't find their room. Mikan was sprinting straight ahead, Aoi right behind her, but then Mikan came into a complete stop, started laughing and then soon after Aoi. They had clearly passed their room because they were at a dead end with a door that has the number 215. Mikan quickly turned around and sprinted the way they came and made a right. Aoi didn't sprint and follow Mikan because she knew she would pass it again. Instead, Aoi just jogged. Mikan, after running back and forth, came across Aoi. Aoi, upon seeing Mikan turning around, knew that it wasn't that way. They were both side to side when Aoi found a sign on the wall that said, "Room numbers 100-215" She quickly made the turn. Mikan, seeing that Aoi made a turn, turned around and headed that way too. She saw Aoi right next to a door on the ground, laughing really hard, rolling back and forth.

Mikan ran to Aoi and found that she was right in front of their door. Then, too, Mikan was laughing so hard, but still out of breath, on the floor rolling back and forth. They were laughing because the first time they stopped and turned around, they were at room 215, at the end of the hall. They ran all over the 3rd floor when their room was in the first isle they checked.

Finally, too tired to laugh anymore, got up and opened their door.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Mikan said.

"Okay." Aoi simply replied. Mikan opened the bathroom door.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Mikan was surprised.

"What?" Aoi asked, curious.

"There's a Jacuzzi in here!" Mikan screamed. Aoi's eyes widened.

"A JACUZZI!" Aoi was excited now. They both wanted to go in SOO bad.

Mikan calmed herself down and sighed, "Ok…Aoi. I know we both want to go in, but it's late, and we have to go to bed, soo, we'll go in tomorrow. But for now, we'll just go to bed."

Then Aoi sighed, "Please, Mikan?" Aoi begged with that puppy face. Mikan got sucked into her trap.

"But we don't have bathing suits." Mikan said.

"There's a store downstairs." Aoi said. "I'm sure they sell bathing suits."

"Fine." Mikan gave in. They went downstairs and when they walked in, it was filled with different kinds of bathing suits.

Mikan bought a dark red two-piece bathing suit and Aoi bought a blue two-piece bathing suit with white and black swirlies scattered randomly. When they got back in the room, Mikan changed inside the bathroom, which left Aoi changing outside.

"You can come in whenever you're ready!" Mikan announced from the bathroom, turning on the hot tub.

"Hai!" Aoi yelled back. Ten seconds later, she walked in, Mikan was standing in front of the mirror, putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

Aoi gasped. "Mikan-chan! You look so cute!" Mikan blushed a little bit. Mikan never went swimming before, let alone wear a bathing suit.

The Mikan looked at Aoi. She looked so good in that bathing suit. "Aoi! You look so cute in that bathing suit! It makes me want to squeeze you!" Mikan smiled.

"Th-Thanks!" Aoi stuttered. She imaged the picture of Mikan squeezing her. Aoi cringed at the outcome. When she snapped out of her day dream, she found Mikan already in the hot tub. "Hey! You didn't even tell me you went in!" Aoi pouted.

"It's not my job to tell you when to get in!" Mikan protested.

"T-True…" Aoi did have to agree. It really **wasn't **her job to get her in the hot tub. Then Aoi jumped in and splashed water everywhere. Luckily it was deep enough to where Aoi didn't slam her butt on the ground.

"A-Aoi! You splashed me!" Mikan pouted cutely. Then she pushed the water at Aoi, splashing water in her face.

"Hey!" Aoi shouted, doing the same to Mikan. Then not to long after, they were both splashing water at each other.

After a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG while of water fighting, they finally stopped and got out, drying themselves. They changed into their PJ's and went to bed. There was 2 twin sized beds next to each other, with a nightstand in between them. Aoi fell asleep first. Then our brunette fell asleep soon after.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They both woke up at the same time. Then they heard knocking on their door.

They both looked at each other confusingly.

"I'll get it." Mikan finally said.

When Mikan opened the door, she gasped. Then Aoi walked up and gasped too.

"Hey…no need for both of you to gasp! Sheesh it's not nice!" The person said.

"W-Why are you here!?" They asked in unison, but they were pretty much yelling in his face.

"Well, I received news that you guys escaped, so…I came looking. I asked multiple people if they saw a brunette girl around here with a raven haired girl with her. They all seemed to point to this hotel. Well…a guy from this one café seemed to know that you guys were here and what room you were in too…" He said confused from the last part.

"A guy from a café?" Mikan asked. Then Mikan and Aoi looked at each other and laughed.

"Haha! He was haha! Stalking haha! Us! Hahahahahaha!" They were both hysterical. Then they stopped.

"Sooo…_Narumi-sensei_…what are you gonna do with us?" Mikan asked.

Then Narumi sensei pulled out two tubes filled with some kind of liquid and a needle at the end. He quickly stuck them in both of the girls' necks and injected it into their body. Soon after they both were knocked out.

When they both woke up, they were in a big room. Mikan quickly sat up to see if Aoi was with her. Turns out Aoi sat up to see if Mikan was with her at the same time. They both looked at each other, and laughed.

But then it quickly came to a stop. They noticed they were into a new set of middle school uniforms. They both sighed.

"I guess our escape plan didn't work…" Aoi sighed again.

"I guess not…" Mikan sighed, AGAIN. [Sheesh people! Stop with the sighing!]

Then they heard a knock on the door, and Narumi-sensei stepped in. A scowl came across Mikan's face. Aoi noticed and rested her hand of her shoulder as if to say, don't give that look to Narumi-sensei. Mikan, giving in, stopped and smiled instead. Narumi was surprised of this.

"I see Aoi changed you a lot." Narumi said to Mikan.

"I guess." Mikan shrugged.

"Well, you guys are going to go back to class tomorrow. And since it's only been a day since you guys escaped, they let it go. You guys are so lucky." Narumi pointed out.

"Fine." They said in unison, like they were bored or something.

_Weee. The next day…_

Natsume saw Mikan walking down the hall to class. Then Luna 'accidentally' bumped into Mikan, making her fall flat on her face.

Natsume smirked at what he saw…[ooh…you iz a bad person…]

Mikan got up and dusted her super short skirt.

"Oi, polka." Mikan heard Natsume's voice, immediately knew what he was referring to.

"Natsume…" Mikan was furious, not only because he saw her underwear, but because of what he was doing with Luna.

_**PAUSE!!**_

Oi! This is a note from me! Mikan! Before you start accusing me of my underwear, I just wanted to announce that Aoi was the one that forced me into buying these! I wouldn't be wearing them if she didn't make me buy them!

Ok…now that that's cleared up…let's get back to the story here…Where's the button…hmm…uh oh… I LOST THE CONTROLLER!! OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!

"Oh Mikan!!" Mikan turned around…

"Aoi…" Mikan said evilly.

"Uh oh…well…gotta go!!"

_**PLAY!!**_

"Chotto, chotto…Let me explain…" Natsume tried to talk.

"HELL NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMNED, PERVERTED, LUNA LOVER, SON OF A BITCH, BASTARD!!" Mikan screamed. Then she used some kind of force and threw Natsume back. Mikan just glared at him as a warning, and walked into class.

After a few minutes everybody, including the now bruised Natsume, was in the classroom.

"Okay…now wait here until I tell you to come in." Narumi said. He was on the other side of the door. He walked in.

"Ohayo!! My pretties!! Today is such a ni-"

"Just shut the fuck up and get to the point." Mikan interrupted. Well…I guess without Aoi, Mikan is hopeless. She's too cold around everybody. I guess he only opens up to Aoi…

"How'd you-" Then Narumi-sensei remembered Mikan read his mind. Well. Guess she copied it from Koko…

"Well then." Narumi-sensei was a bit mad, then lightened up again. "We have a new student today!!" He continued, clapping his hands.

'_He is so gay…' _Mikan thought.

"Please come in!" He shouted. Then came in a handsome boy. He had nice blonde hair and sparkly emerald eyes. He had a light complexion, kind of like Ruka but with emerald eyes and no bunny…

All the girls gasped. "Okay, introduce yourself." Narumi said.

"My name is Kisuka Shurasaki. I am 13 years old and my alice is Snow." He said. All the girls started squealing. Well, everybody except Mikan. She was sleeping in the back. Narumi saw that and sweat dropped.

"U-Umm…Mikan-chan…" Narumi didn't know if he wanted to wake her up. Kisuka Shurasaki looked at Narumi and followed where his eyes went. He saw a beautiful brunette sleeping in the back by the window.

"M-Mika-"

"Look, if you don't shut the hell up I'll kill you." Mikan interrupted, eyes still closed.

"It's okay. She can sleep. It's no big deal." Kisuka Shurasaki said.

Mikan, not knowing who the voice was coming from, opened her eyes. "Oh. New student. Woopideedoo. Yay. Is this the reason why you woke me up?" Mikan said coldly to Narumi.

"U-Uh…yeah." He answered.

"Well, you gay bastard, that's pointless. Whatever, since I can't go back to sleep now, might as well ask your name." Mikan said sighing. "So, what the hell is it?"

He sweat dropped. "Kisuka Shurasaki." He answered.

"Oh. Well hi. As you probably already know from gaywad over there, my name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan." Mikan said.

"Well, Sakura-san, you can just call me Shura." Shurasaki said.

"Fine. Well, I don't like being called Sakura-san, so call me Mikan." Mikan said, like she was bored. Then she just went back to sleep. Shura found Mikan very interesting. Definitely not like the other girls.

"Soo…" Narumi-sensei started. "Who wants to be Kisuka-kun's partner?" Obviously, all the girls raised their hands except for the sleeping Mikan. All the guys just glared at him.

"How about, Sumiere. You can be Shura's partner." Narumi announced.

"Okay!" Permy said happily, sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to say no to that." Shura said. A bunch of 'huh?'s went through the class. All the sparkles in Permy's eyes quickly turned into tears.

"I want Mikan." He said flatly.

"WHAT!?" Everybody yelled.

Mikan, upon hearing so much yelling, woke up. "DAMNIT!! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME SLEEP!!" Mikan screamed.

"Yupp. Definitely her." Shura said.

"What?" Mikan was now confused.

"U-Uh…Mikan-chan…how do I tell you without you killing me?" Narumi asked.

"Just spit it out." Mikan said coldly.

"O-Okay…well…you are now Kisuka-kun's partner…" Narumi quickly said it and crouched down into a ball, and covered his ears.

Mikan's eyes widened. And so did Natsume's.

"WHAT!?" Mikan screamed.

(-.-)

**There's chapter 10!! I hope you liked it!! Soon to be continued!! I have a bunch of ideas now and it's all thanks to Xxdarkness-angelxX!! ARIGATO!!**

**Well…Keehee…REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL GET THE FURIOUS MIKAN TO COME AND GIVE YOU A BEATING!! Just kidding. BUT YOU STILL BETTER REVIEW!! :D**

**: - { ] yeah, dude, you better review, dude.**


	11. I Remember

**Dangerous Love**

**OH CRAP!! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER LAST TIME!! OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. AND I REPEAT: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.**

_**Chapter 11: I Remember**_

Mikan stormed out of the room, furious as hell.

"What the hell is he thinking!? Me!? Me his partner!? I don't want a fucking partner!" Mikan was yelling out loud.

"Actually I was the one that picked you, not Narumi." Shura said. Turns out Shura followed Mikan out of the room. Mikan immediately stopped and Shura kept on walking up to her. When he was really close to Mikan, she quickly spun around, grabbed his neck, and raised him off the ground.

Shura looked in Mikan's eyes in fear. He couldn't breathe. Just as he was about to go unconscious, he looked at Mikan one last time, and her eyes flicked a deep crimson, a six pointed star flickered on her forehead and right next to the star was a crescent moon. But the moon had some kind of pattern. What was happening?

[By the way, the star looked like this:

/images/6-pointed_ ]

[By the way, the moon looked like this:

.com/image/six%20pointed%20star%20and%20crescent%20moon/LadyAuroraPhoenix/emotions/tattoos/celtic_ ]

Then Mikan threw Shura at the wall and walked away.

The class, upon hearing a big thud in the wall, ran outside the door. When they saw a Shura, sitting on the floor breathing heavily, they ran to him and asked what happened.

"Uh, well, I kinda said something really mean to Mikan and she threw me to the wall…" He lied.

"Oh. Haha, sounds like Mikan alright. Yeah, you really shouldn't do that. Next time, you could be killed." Permy said. All of Shura's fan girls were furious.

"Ok. I'll remember that for sure." Shura knew by what just happened. The image of Mikan with a six pointed star on her forehead and deep crimson eyes appeared in his head again. Shura was confused. _'What the hell was happening to her?' _Shura thought. Everybody had already left to go inside the classroom again. Everyone except Koko.

"Soo…what happened to her?" Koko read his mind…

"How'd you know?" Shura asked.

"Mind reading alice." He simply replied.

"Oh. Well I'll tell you if you ditch class with me." Shura smirked.

"Fine." Koko honestly didn't care. Koko brought Shura to his dorm and sat on the couch inside.

"Ok. Explain to me. Something seems wrong with Mikan according to your thoughts."

Shura rolled his eyes. "Well…I followed Mikan down the hall of course. She was cursing at Narumi-sensei because he put her as my partner. Well I guess she didn't know I was following her because when I told her that I was the one that told her she stopped in her tracks. I walked up to her and when I got close enough she spun around, grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. Her eyes though…her eyes were…scary. I swear if looks could kill I'd be more than dead. They frightened me though. But not only that…her eyes were scary, but then they flickered a deep crimson color. And at the same time, a six pointed star flickered on her forehead with a crescent moon right next to it."

Koko was wide eyed in complete shock. Indeed…what **was **happening to Mikan.

"We should tell Natsume." Koko informed.

"Who's that?" Shura asked.

"He's the raven haired guy with crimson eyes. Sits next to Mikan. Too bad they weren't assigned partners together." Koko sighed.

"Well if they were assigned partners then I wouldn't have Mikan for myself now would I?" Shura said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ha…ha…sure…" Koko sweat dropped.

_With Mikan_

"I can't believe that bastard _chose _me to be his stupid partner. I was doing completely fine without one!" Mikan shouted. She was walking towards the Sakura tree. When it came in sight, she stopped and stared. She was hallucinating. She thought she saw Luna and Natsume together again, just about to kiss. Mikan grew even more furious. But it was mixed in with sadness.

"After I fucking told you I loved you too! You stupid cocky bastard! I hate you!" Mikan screamed. She walked towards the northern forest. But every other second, the crescent moon and six pointed star flickered on her forehead. But the thought of Natsume made her furious. She wasn't as mad at Shura anymore. Who knows why. But the more she thought of Natsume, the faster the six pointed star and moon flickered. But not only that, but once in a while, mini fangs appeared too.

She finally sat down by a huge tree. She climbed up, and sat on one of the highest branches. Only about 2 minutes later, girls surrounded the tree. Mikan shot her eyes opened at looked down at the bitches.

"What the hell do you want." Mikan said. It didn't sound like a question…

"You hurt Kisuka-sama!" They all said in unison.

"I can't believe you guys actually like that bastard." Mikan simply replied.

"What!? How dare you call Kisuka-sama that! He is not a bastard! You're the bastard! AND a bitch!" One of them screamed.

Mikan twitched at that comment. And…sadly…it activated Mikan's…demon side.

Mikan's eyes turned a deep crimson color. Not the blood red color like before…it was crimson and more sharp and fierce look. The brunette's hair went all the way down to her thighs and the color was darker. Still the brunette color, but a lot darker. A crescent moon and a six pointed star burned into Mikan's forehead. She winced in pain, but held it back so they couldn't hear anything. The color of the crescent moon, was half black, half blue. The six pointed star was the same. The fangs in Mikan's mouth, became permanent and a tad bit longer than when it flickered.

Mikan jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. All the girls quickly turned around, but Mikan wasn't there.

"She ran away!" One girl said in disbelief.

But then one of the girls fell to the ground unconscious. They turned around again.

"Boo." Mikan said plainly, freezing one of the girls in solid ice.

Most of the girls flinched at the surprise of seeing Mikan. Mikan teleported behind one of the girls, and blew softly on her neck. It turned black where she blew. Then it rapidly spread through the girl's body as she screamed in pain on the floor. There was 3 people left. 2 of them ran away and Mikan made no effort to run after them. The last one there…was the president of the Kisuka-sama fan club.

Mikan, just for starters, formed a snowball in her palm.

"Haha. It was too easy! Just 3 seconds of skin contact with a person, and ding! Their alice is copied. Shura especially was easy." Mikan said coldly. She definitely did NOT sound like the regular Mikan. It was more, scarier?

The president was freaked to death, seeing the new and improved Mikan. She was too scary. Was she gonna die?

Mikan just threw the snowball at the girls face. "Snowball fight." Mikan said monotonously. "Just kidding." She said coldly, and she formed an icicle and it hit the girl on the head. Which knocked her out cold. The other girl, was completely black by now. Probably dead.

"Pointless to even fight them…" Mikan sighed. She shrugged and walked away.

She walked to her dorm and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day…Yippee.

Mikan woke up late. Like she cared though…Her forehead wasn't bleeding anymore. Hurrah…Mikan woke up, got ready, and started for class. She walked with her eyes closed, smirking for an unknown reason.

Class just started when she walked in.

"U-Um…Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei was trying to talk. _'Did her hair grow really long or is it just me?' _Narumi thought. Mikan read his mind but decided to keep quiet. "Uh…Mikan-chan. Class already started…" He continued.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and her smirk disappeared. "You got a problem with that." Her cold and scary voice filled the classroom. It didn't sound like a question at all. Narumi was scared right out of his stupid gay purple shirt.

"N-No. It's fine. G-Go ahead a-and take y-your s-seat there S-Sakura-ch-chan." He was stuttering A LOT.

"That's what I thought." Mikan looked at the classroom. And smiled like as if she was innocent, showing her fangs. Everybody did a silent gasp and stared at the new Mikan.

That day wasn't supposed to be free period but Narumi, who was freaked about Mikan declared it was.

"What the hell happened to you Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"You don't have the right to call me Mikan. You have to call me Sakura-san." Mikan said coldly.

"What!?" Natsume was confused and pissed.

"You can't call me by my real name. The only person who is, is Shura." Mikan declared.

Shura sat in front of Mikan. He quickly turned around. "Haha. Sorry Hyuuga. Looks like she hates you." He said.

Then all of a sudden, Narumi dashed in, breathing heavily.

"Oh, ::gasp:: and there's ::gasp:: going to be ::gasp:: a ::gasp:: talent show ::gasp:: in a week. ::gasp:: So adieu!" And then he dashed out again.

"Huh. I think I'll enter. I already know what I'm gonna do." Mikan said monotonously.

"What?" Natsume and Shura asked. They couldn't imagine Mikan in a talent show.

Mikan got up, ruffled up Natsume's hair and said, "I'm gonna sing a song for you."

Natsume was completely confused.

"What about me?" Shura asked.

"You can be my boyfriend." Mikan said flat out monotonously. Everything went silent…

"WHAT!?" Everybody screamed including Natsume.

"U-Umm…Sakura-san…don't you think…that's a little…" Ruka was kind of shy.

Shura was shocked. "I don't know…" "I mean…we just met…"

"Does that seriously matter?" Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Nevermind."

She turned to Ruka. "Since I've liked you for a pretty long time…would you go out with me?" Mikan asked.

There was silence. Ruka turned deep red.

Mikan smirked showing her fangs. "Looks like he declines too." Mikan walked out of the classroom. "No use in being here then." Then she shut the door.

"M-Matte!" She heard Ruka shout. Mikan smirked.

"Is that a yes?" Mikan asked.

"U-Umm. Yeah…" Ruka turned red again.

Mikan turned around and hugged Ruka. "Then let's go! Let's go play something!" Mikan acted like she was with Aoi…

Speaking of Aoi…Mikan stopped. "Let's go get Aoi to play with us!" Mikan said happily. Then they ran towards Aoi's room. Mikan opened the door. Looks like they had free period too. Mikan smiled happily and looked for Aoi.

Hmm…no Aoi. She looked around and noticed there was two of one person. Mikan snapped her fingers and Aoi turned back to normal.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Aoi pouted. She ran up to Mikan. "Why is Ruka here?" Aoi asked.

Mikan dragged Aoi out of the room. "Because we're going out now!" Mikan said happily.

Aoi was shocked. Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Then she smiled really big. "That's weird because I got a boyfriend today too!"

"Are you serious!?" Mikan almost yelled.

"Yupp! It's Yuu-chan!" Aoi said happily. Mikan's eyes grew big. Then all of a sudden, she crouched down in a ball and put her hands on her head, she wasn't screaming, but she was silently screaming, you couldn't hear it.

"Onee-chan." Yuu said standing at the door. It was kind of like a question, but still wasn't. Aoi and Ruka looked at him in confusion.

"Onee-chan?" They both asked in unison. Then Mikan got back up.

"Y-Yeah…I remember…I had siblings…But Okaa-san never mentioned them to me. I remember now…everything…" Mikan started. Then she smiled. She took Yuu-chan too. "I'll explain when we get to my dorm." Mikan said.

They all nodded and followed her.

They were in the building, almost to her dorm.

'_I remember now…everything…every little bit about my past…' _Mikan thought.

'_But how did I forget?' _She wondered

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha!! Did you like it? I hope you did! To be continued!! And really soon!! So be on the look out for it!! Thank you so much!!**

**Wooh!**

**I should change my name. I've made my own symbol made out of my two favorite shapes. Crescent moon, and a six pointed star! **

**Haha. It should be crescentmoonlover or starlover. Or something like that…jk! I like my name! **

**Well…from animelover0323. HURRAH!!**


	12. Talent Show

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Elemental Gelade. Wait. Wrong one…sniff…sniff…I don't own that anime either!! Waaah!! Sniff…I ALSO do NOT own Gakuen Alice……**

_Wooh! Back to the Quick Summaries! Wait…should I be happy? Oh well._

_QUICK SUMMARY: Mikan's demon side has officially been awakened. She has Ruka as a boyfriend and Aoi has Yuu. Yuu called Mikan Onee-chan and apparently, Mikan had some kind of severe head pain, when it went away, she remembered about her past. But how did she forget?_

_**Chapter 12: Talent Show**_

They finally got into their dorms. Mikan asked a question for Yuu though.

"So, Yuu, how did you know that I was your Onee-chan?" Mikan couldn't figure it out.

"Onii-chan told me about it. You remember Onii-chan, right?" Yuu made sure. Yuu was speaking monotonously. He showed no emotion either.

"Yeah. I do." Mikan said. "But…I don't know how I forgot all those memories…"

Everybody had a confused look.

"Are you sure you remembered _everything_?" Yuu asked.

"I-I don't know…" Mikan said. "I remembered everything about the family."

"So…what happened between you guys?" Aoi asked.

"Ok…when I was born, I had one sibling. He was older than me by 1 year. My Onii-chan…is Tsubasa." Mikan said.

"Tsubasa-senpai is your Onii-chan!?" Everybody gasped. Mikan and Yuu just nodded.

"Wow…totally unexpected…" Ruka said.

"One year went by and Okaa-san, Yuka, gave birth to Yuu. But that same year, something terrible happened." Everyone gasped like she was telling a scary story. "Well…technically it was my fault. I had friends…Myria-chan, with the ice alice, and Ryoko-kun, with the angel alice. They both ran away for some unknown reason, and never came back. They never gave me any information about where they were going to why they were leaving, etc. It made me furious, I got out of control, my eyes went red, and I hunted down all those other parents. When I got home, proud and happy that my mom didn't have to deal with those bastards, I told her, and she accused me of being a bad child. My Okaa-san, I formed a black ball, and it got bigger the more mad I got, my mom, noticing I would kill them all, teleported my siblings to one of our relatives. I didn't know who, and that was her intention. So, when I blew everything up…my parents died. Since then I was roaming around the streets." Mikan finished. But then added, "I still don't know how I forgot I had siblings. Maybe because I went so long without them I forgot. But something keeps telling me that that wasn't it. Like I remembered them the whole time, wishing they would come back. But I just don't remember anything about losing my memories."

"Hmm…that's odd." Aoi said, hand on her chin.

"Well, now that that's done, do you guys PROMISE you won't tell anyone?" Mikan asked.

"Promise." They all said in unison.

"Ok! Well I'm gonna practice for the talent show, I don't know about you guys." Aoi said.

"Oh! Yeah me too!" Mikan said.

"You're joining the talent show Mikan?" Aoi asked.

"Yupp. I'm gonna sing a song to Natsume." She said, grinning. It was kind of a sad smile though…

"Okay…I can't wait to hear it." Aoi said.

Then they all walked out.

_One Week Later_

"Next up is…Hyuuga Aoi! She will be shape-shifting into…me? And…acting how I act?" Narumi-sensei was confused. Yupp, Narumi taught their class too.

Aoi shape-shifted into Narumi.

"Hellooo~oo my pretty darlings!! Aww!! You guys are just soooo CUTE!! Oh, today…we're going to have acting lessons for NO APPARENT REASON!! YAY!!" Narumi was sweat dropping.

"Oh? Do you like me new purple shirt? I got it at Justice for GIRLS. Oh how I just LOVE the flares on them!" Aoi went for a whole 30 min. saying gay stuff. But everybody was hysterically laughing the whole time.

They shouted:

'That's totally like him!'

'Haha that gaywad!'

'Oh my gosh! Justice for GIRLS!? That's too funny!'

'Wow! He really is gay!'

And so on.

"O-Okay…well…next up is…Sumire! With acting like a cat!" Narumi announced.

All she did was go around, balancing on things, sniffing things, purring. It was silent the whole time. But then she fell off the stage doing a high jump. Then, everybody laughed.

"Well…wasn't that interesting…ok! Next up is Sakura Mikan! She will be singing a song!" He announced.

"Arigatou, Minna. I hope you like it. I'm singing this song, to a certain **someone**, but I'm not going to say anything. Ok! Here goes!

[A/N: _italic = regular __**italic/bold = chorus**_]

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

When she was done, everybody clapped for a really long time, shouting out 'wooh's every once in a while.

When she got off, she met Ruka, Aoi, Sumire, Yuu, and Tsubasa.

"So, I heard you remembered us." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah." Mikan simply replied.

"Well, sis, you sure do have one hell of a voice. So…what happened to you? You look VERY different." Tsubasa said.

"Um…let's just say…my demon side woke up." Mikan replied.

"Mikan! You're voice is SOO good!!" Aoi screamed, changing the subject.

Everybody agreed.

"Thank you! I practiced that a lot…"

"So who did you sing it for?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan replied monotonously.

"Oooh…I see…" Tsubasa felt like he shouldn't have brought that up.

_Wee!! To Natsume!!_

Natsume was wide eyed with shock. First of all, because her voice was really good, second of all, it was for him, and third of all, the words fit perfectly for what she felt about him. He felt so…so…meaningless. Well, technically it wasn't his fault, so, she shouldn't be mad at him, but he could see why she was. He had to talk with her.

[By the way, Natsume's backstage too, he's in the talent show.]

_Vroom! Back with the gang!!_

They were talking until suddenly, "And our final contestant…Hyuuga Natsume!" They were ecstatic. Natsume? In the talent show? No way…

"He will be singing as song as well! In fact! He will be singing **2 **songs!"

Oh. My. Gosh. They couldn't move because they were shocked. Then the music started.

EVERYBODY GET DOWN!

She's just a friend, you see, you always agree

You know, I lie, but you still trust me

And you, believed in so much hope

But I'm the one that let you go

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

Oh oh ooooooh

EVERYBODY GET DOWN

Whoo oh oh oooooh

EVERYBODY GET DOWN

EVERYBODY GET DOWN

You still call, my phone cause you still want me

I tell, my friends, you're so annoying

You'll cry, and curse, when you're alone

But laugh and flirt, when we're on the phone

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**Oh oh oooooh**

**EVERYHBODY GET DOWN**

**Wooh oh oh oooooh**

**EVERYBODY GET DOWN**

**EVERYBODY GET DOWN**

Now I see you, with him

And it was nothing like I thought it'd be

AND I'LL BREAK DOWN

(and now I see you)

FOR YOU

(and it was nothing like I thought it'd be)

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY **

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY **

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**Now that we're done **

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**Now that we're done**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**Why did I lie**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

**I KNOW I HURT YOU**

Oh oh oooooooh

EVERYBODY GET DOWN

Whoo oh oh oooooooh

EVERYBODY GET DOWN

EVERYBODY GET DOWN

* * *

(I don't wanna feel, the way that I do. I just wanna be, right here with you. I don't wanna see, see us apart. I just wanna tell you straight from my heart…)

Hey, I can't sleep

I just can't breathe

When your shadow is all over me.

I don't wanna be, a fool in your eyes

And all we had, was built on lies

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you.

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell you straight from my heart,

I MISS YOU

------------------------------------------------

What would it take

For you to see

To make you understand

That I always believe.

You and I, can make it through

You still know, I can't get over you

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you.

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you.

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell you straight from my heart

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you.

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell you straight from my heart.

Cause when our love, fades away

Listen to me, hear what I say.

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell you straight from my heart.

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do

I just wanna be, right here with you

I don't wanna see, see us apart

I just wanna tell you straight from my heart.

--------------------------------------------

I MISS YOU

I don't wanna feel…

I don't wanna feel, the way that I do.

* * *

And also…when he was done, everybody clapped. Natsume just walked off stage.

Mikan was teary eyed. She didn't know what to feel anymore…

What Mikan wanted…was what exactly happened.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short…Well. REVIEWS!! And the song Mikan sang was You Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. Natsume sang I Miss You by Basshunter, and Now That We're Done by Metro Station. I know a girl sang I Miss You, but hey, I just looked for words. I HOPE YOU ACTUALLY READ THE WORDS CUZ THAT'S WHY THEYRE THERE, THEY SYMBOLIZE WHAT THEYRE TRYING TO SAY TO EACH OTHER!! And please listen to the real song too!! THANK YOU!!**


	13. I am Me Me is a Demon

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: Look…I know we all want to own this anime…but we don't. This includes me.**

_Quick Summary: They had a talent show and Mikan and Natsume sang songs for each other signifying how they felt towards each other. Well…Mikan, hearing Natsume's song, wants to know what happened._

_**Chapter 13: I am Me. Me is a Demon.**_

Natsume just looked at Mikan. His eyes showed that he was sorry, he was sad, and a little bit of mad.

Mikan ignored it for the moment. Her tears quickly went away and turned back to the group.

"Well…that was interesting…" You-chan said. [Sorry in the other chapter I meant You-chan…]

"Yupp…definitely…" Everybody said in unison.

"Mikan…how do you feel about those songs?" Anna asked.

"To be honest…I really don't know…" Mikan replied.

"Yeah…I guess I wouldn't know either…"

"And that's the end of our talent show folks!" The gaywad (A.K.A. Narumi) stated.

They all walked off to meet a bunch of Natsume fan girls.

"Move." Mikan said coldly.

"We only move for Natsume-sama." They all replied. Wow. They must be really dumb.

"I'll say it again, **move**." Mikan stated.

At first they all flinched because of how scary she sounded, but they decided to hold back.

"MOVE!! GOD DAMNIT!! YOU BITCHES ARE SO FUCKING STUBBORN OVER SOME DUMB ASS BASTARD!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST **MOVE**!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!" Mikan screamed, scaring the shit out of them. They all moved, because they knew they would die if they didn't. They formed a path.

They walked through their 'path' and once they got all the way through, they closed it right away, waiting for Natsume.

"Ne, Aoi." Mikan started.

"Nani?"

"I'm starting to think that the whole kissing thing…with Natsume…"

"was because of Luna?" Aoi finished.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Mikan asked.

"Because that's what I'm thinking."

"Oh well…Ne, do you want to sleep in my dorm tonight?" Mikan asked.

"Sure!" Aoi replied happily.

As they walked to the dorms, everybody slowly left. Then it was only Mikan and Aoi.

"Mikan-chan?" Aoi started.

"Yeah?" Mikan said as a sign that she was listening.

"What happened to make you…umm…how you are now?" Aoi asked.

"As in…what? Looks or personality?" Mikan asked.

"Umm…both."

"Oh…well…let's just start with personality." Mikan started. "Like I said…a long time ago I killed a lot of people, and that day…I also killed my parents. Well, before I did all of that, I used to be…umm…like you are now. Happy and laughing all the time. But ever since that day, and when I had to be cared for by Ojii-chan and ended up killing him, I changed. Living on the streets, people always nagging on me, calling me a murderer, with no one to play with or anything, I became mad and sad all the time. I regretted everything I did, and because of that, I never talked, I never smiled, nothing."

"Ooooh…" Aoi sighed. "And about your looks?"

"Well…I was mad at Natsume, and mad at Shura, the new guy in our class. I was assigned to be his partner. But, I didn't want a partner, and not only that, but Shura picked me himself. While I was sleeping. Well…I ran out of the room and went to a big tree in the Northern Woods. His fangirls came after me. They called me names, so I…well…I guess…changed into _this_." Mikan said, spreading her arms down towards her body and looking down at it.

"I see…it's ok Mikan-chan. It wasn't technically your fault." Aoi tried to make Mikan feel better, she knew that Mikan became sad talking about it.

"That's just the thing. The whole thing **is **my fault. The killing the parents only because I was mad my friends left me, killing my Ojii-chan just because he tried cheering me up by being Okaa-san, turning into a demon just because I was mad at Shura for wanting to be my partner. It's all my fault."

"But Mikan-chan…if your friends weren't such losers, their parents weren't accusing your mom for them running away, your mom didn't accuse you instead of calming you down, your Ojii-chan didn't try to be your Okaa-san even though he should've known it bring back sad memories, and Shura didn't pick you as a partner just because he knew you were dangerous and he wanted to act cool, then none of this would've happened."

Mikan's eyes grew big. Was Aoi right? Or was Mikan still the one who's at fault?

"But if I didn't overreact to everything…"

"No. It's not your fault Mikan, all everybody's been doing was breaking your heart already more than it is." Aoi knew she was right. "So calm down Mikan…"

By the time Aoi was done, they had just got to Mikan's dorm. They walked in.

"Uh oh…" Aoi said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"I forgot PJ's…" Aoi said hitting her forehead.

Mikan sighed. "Here, you can borrow mine." Then she threw a pretty blue dress like pajamas with darker blue ruffles around the neck part, the end of the sleeves, and the bottoms where it was a little to big for Aoi, it was at the middle of her shins. [It should be right below the knee. Not much of a difference…] It had white stars all over it.

"Kawaii!! This is so cute!!" Aoi screamed. Mikan just smirked. She knew Aoi would like it.

Mikan wore the same one but black with white ruffles and white crescent moons all over it.

"AHHH! Mikan-chan!! You look so kawaii in that!!" Aoi squealed. Mikan blushed a little bit.

"N-Not really…" Mikan stuttered.

"I bet you Onii-chan would-" Aoi stopped and covered her mouth. "Goumenesai Mikan-chan! I didn't mean to!"

"Calm down Aoi! It's okay! It's not like I'll kill you if you mention him." Mikan laughed.

"H-Hai…" Aoi calmed herself down.

"Okay Aoi…let's go to sleep now. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Mikan said.

"Aww…I don't want to go to school!! Who makes a talent show on a weekday when we have school the next day!" Aoi whined.

"Obviously only this school does." Mikan simply replied. "Ok Aoi! C'mon! We don't have all night." Mikan dove into her comfy sheets and patted the other side of the bed signaling Aoi to lie down.

Aoi sighed and dove into the sheets just like Mikan. She could see why Mikan didn't have a problem going to sleep. Her bed was soo comfortable.

Not too long after…they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep!! Beep Beep Beep!!_

Mikan grunted and slammed her hand on the alarm clock right next to her.

"Aoi…wake up…" Mikan said shaking the body next to her.

"Ugh…5 more minutes…" Aoi grunted.

"Wake up!" Mikan yelled in her ear. She shot out of bed.

"What was that for!" Aoi yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up." Mikan said simply.

"You didn't have to yell it!"

"Well, it's done, you're up, so let's get ready." Mikan said flatly as she got out of bed and headed for the shower.

10 minutes…

"Ok, Aoi, you're turn."

10 more minutes…

"Ok! I'm done! Let's go!" Aoi yelled.

They were dressed the same, Aoi's hair was split in pigtails, Mikan's hair was just down. They walked to class, talking the whole time. Mikan went to Aoi's class first and then headed for hers.

"Oi, little girl." Someone said. She knew who it was.

"What do you want." Mikan snapped.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. Mikan stumbled a little bit.

"We need to talk." They started for the Sakura Tree.

"Hell no am I going there, with you." Mikan said coldly.

"Fine. We'll go to the Northern Woods." Then they started for the Northern Woods. Hopefully they don't move again.

They got to the big tree that Mikan slept on when she first turned into a demon.

"So what the hell happened to you." Natsume snapped.

"I'm a demon. Got a problem with that." Mikan snapped back.

"Actually I, do."

"Oh really. Why don't you go to Luna and tell her all your stupid idiotic problems. Cuz I don't want to hear it."

"Well you don't have a choice. Since when were you a demon."

"Since I was born. Turns out I just never noticed it, and only so much hatred can bring out my demon side."

"Tch. And what made you so mad."

"You. You and Shura. Oh, and your guys' stupid fangirls."

"Oh, so it's because of us, huh? Since when did you start blaming all of your problems on other people? Isn't it all your fault?" Natsume accused.

Mikan's eyes widened. It was…her…fault? Mikan's eyes started watering. _'Why do I have to be so weak!? I shouldn't be crying! C'mon Mikan! Get it together!'_

"You're just weak. A demon, huh? That's not the Mikan I know. That's not Mikan."

Mikan snapped out of her trance. It came to her…Everything came to her… Mikan was furious. _'So that's what it's all about, huh? You stupid Natsume! I should just kill you…'_ Mikan closed her eyes as her hair turned pitch black, her nails grew longer, and her fangs grew longer and sharper. The six pointed star and crescent moon was shining, the light was bright, but the color was dark blue and black.

"You bastard." Mikan's voice was colder that usual. It was frightening. She slowly opening her eyes, showing how sharp and scary they were. She grabbed his neck and raised him up.

"You called me over here…to dumb your useless problems on me? You call me weak. Aren't you the one who is weak!?" Mikan yelled.

Natsume was struggling for air.

"You're selfish. If you don't like me, then just say so! You're just a lying, betraying _**bastard**_! I hate you. And I always will." Mikan tightened her grip.

"You say I'm not the Mikan you knew…what did you know about me!? Nothing! You didn't know nothing! I was born with this…My parents…when I was born…I was born like _**this**_. They didn't want me to cause trouble…so they used half of their lives to seal away my demon side…And you…you selfish bastard…you brought it back… You brought it back and accused me of not being myself!! You knew nothing of me!! I may have told you my past…I told you of what I remembered. Now…I remember everything…but you still say you know me… You…are a fucking bastard…" Mikan threw Natsume to the ground.

"This is me. And I am a demon. And if you don't like it, then I suggest you stay away from me." Mikan snapped. "You and Luna make a fine pair. A bastard and a bitch." Mikan's voice was piercing.

'_This is me. And I am a demon.'_

**Reviews please! I'm not getting any!! I literally had no motivation to write this chapter. Sorry it took so long though. So please review or else I won't update fast!! XP**


	14. Misunderstanding

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice…I don't own any other anime either… ;_;**

_Quick Summary: Natsume pulled Mikan aside, and they went to the Northern Woods. Natsume started accusing Mikan for not being herself and everything that happened was her fault. Mikan, furious, turned into her full demon side, and grabbed Natsume's neck, raising him off the ground. She threw him to the ground, telling him that she was born a demon…and her parents used half their lives sealing it away._

_**Chapter 14: Misunderstanding**_

Mikan walked away, furious.

Natsume, on the other hand, was still sitting on the ground, coughing.

"Tch. That bastard **will **pay for that. I can't believe I told him I loved him…that's shameful, Mikan." Mikan spoke to herself. "If he has a problem with me being a demon, then he should just stay away!"

"Hmm…maybe I should just kill him…slowly…" Mikan smiled evilly…

Mikan walked to class with her hands by her sides, eyes closed, still smirking. When she walked in…everybody gasped and stared. Not that much earlier…Koko walked in late too.

"U-Um…Narumi-sensei…is there a new student?" One girl asked.

"W-Well…there shouldn't be…" He answered.

Mikan opened her eyes. "Tch. I'm no new student."

"O-Oh! Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei was surprised.

"Don't you dare call me Mikan-chan ever again!" Mikan shouted. Her voice was frightening.

"H-Hai! Sakura-san! Can you please take your seat?" Narumi tried not to sound demanding.

"What do you think I'll do? Stand here for no reason? I'll go to my seat, just be patient!" Mikan snapped. Her personality sure got colder.

"H-Hai…" Narumi sighed.

Mikan sat in her seat, and stared out the window. _'Okaa-san no Baka. You shouldn't have sealed my demon side away… You should've left me how I was. Then none of this would've happened… I wouldn't have to deal with everybody saying I'm different. I'm not the usual Mikan. They would still be acting normal around me.' _Mikan sighed.

But little did she know…that Koko…was…READING HER MIND!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ::cough cough:: Ok. Back on track.

'_Hmm…so…Mikan was originally a demon in the first place…but her parents sealed that away…interesting…' _Koko thought.

But little did **he **know…that Mikan…was…READING **HIS **MIND!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! _**::cough…cough::**_ Back on track…again…

'_Hey! You idiot! You shouldn't be reading people's minds!'_ Mikan snapped as she knew Koko was reading her mind again.

'_Yeah…you shouldn't be reading people's minds!'_ Koko mocked.

'_W-Well, you started it.'_ Mikan accused.

'_Fine…we are __**both **__at fault. Ok. I'm done reading your mind.'_ Koko sighed.

_Silence………_

'_Koko…I know you're still reading my mind…' _Mikan mentally sighed.

'_Oh crap! Goumenesai! I'm done for sure! I promise!' _Koko was caught…ooooh… Koko you bad, bad person…

_More silence…………_

'_Koko, can you please just stop…if you don't…'_ Koko gulped.

'…_I'll kill you.'_ Mikan threatened.

Then…Koko finally stopped.

* * *

"Ok boys and girls! School is out now! Go knock yourselves out!" Narumi said gleefully. I think he was glad he was finally able to get away from the class…

"Ne, Mikan, where've you been? And what happened?" Nonoko asked.

"I was in the Northern Woods. And Natsume happened." Mikan answered coldly.

"What happened with you and Natsume? No, what did Natsume do to make you like this?" Nonoko asked.

"What made you think Natsume made me like this." Mikan asked, but it didn't sound like a question…

"I dunno… I just got a feeling…since Natsume was gone the whole time." Nonoko shrugged.

"He accused me for not being me." Mikan simply answered.

"Well…I wouldn't blame him…I mean…you have completely changed…" Nonoko looked at Mikan, up and down.

"So you're just like him, huh." Mikan said coldly, while standing up.

"N-No! Not at all!" Nonoko said.

"I don't believe you. I know you're lying. I don't care about people like you. You guys no nothing about me, so you have no room to say any shit about me. Got that?" Mikan snapped. She stared at Nonoko with those piercing eyes, sending shivers down her spine.

"H-Hai…" Nonoko was scared to death.

"Good. I'll be taking my leave, so move." Then Nonoko moved out of her way.

"I don't blame her for being mad." Nonoko heard someone speaking to her. She turned around. It was Koko.

"Doushite? Don't you think she's overreacting?" Nonoko asked.

"No. Throughout the whole class, we were reading each others minds. We were having…sort of…a conversation through the mind reading." Koko said.

"So?"

"Haven't you noticed everybody's been accusing her, saying that everything that has happened in this school was because of her? Her personality, everybody disappearing, most of them found dead, was because of her?"

"Yeah. Isn't that true?"

"It is. But it's how people are treating her, that's causing her to do those things."

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching her. When I was reading her mind, she said, 'Okaa-san no Baka. You shouldn't have sealed my demon side away… You should've left me how I was. Then none of this would've happened… I wouldn't have to deal with everybody saying I'm different. I'm not the usual Mikan. They would still be acting normal around me.' So everything people have been calling her and everything, it wasn't her fault. Mikan is simply defending herself." Koko explained.

"Oh…I see…I feel so bad now…" Nonoko sighed.

"It's okay…you didn't know. But still…I feel bad for Mikan…it wasn't her fault at all…all those Shura fangirls that were found dead, Mikan killed them because they threatened her and called her names. Her personality is like that because she was blaming everything on herself that everything turned out the way it is. And to make things worse, she found Natsume kissing Luna, and now he's accusing her for not being herself."

"Koko…you're such a stalker…" Nonoko sweat dropped.

"Hey, if I wasn't, then I wouldn't know the important stuff now would I?"

"True…but you could've found out a different way…"

"It would've been too difficult." Koko said.

Then they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hey, bitch." Someone called out.

"What the hell do you want, _Luna_." Mikan said coldly.

"Hmph! Don't talk to Hyuuga-sama's girlfriend like that!" Luna yelled.

Mikan flinched a tiny bit, but it wasn't noticeable… "If you're Hyuuga's girlfriend-"

"HA!! Are you jealous!?" Luna interrupted.

"No way in hell would I be." Luna's eyebrows went up.

"What!? You don't even care!?"

"Why would I care for such a bastard." Mikan simply replied.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HYUUGA-SAMA THAT!" Luna screamed.

"What are you gonna do about it." Mikan said monotonously.

"I'll ki-" Luna was cut off due to the sudden coldness in her body. She looked down, and saw her body was frozen all the way up to her neck, again.

Mikan walked up to her. "Now…what were you saying?" Her voice was almost threatening.

"U-Umm…" Luna couldn't speak because she had a flashback of what happened last time she was in this situation.

"Only this time…it will be worse…" Luna's flashback was interrupted by Mikan's voice.

"W-Worse?" Luna was scared.

"Yupp…worse."

Then Luna noticed how weak she sounded.

"I don't care! I wouldn't lose to the likes of you!" Luna snapped.

"Oh really?" Mikan was getting close to her neck. "Hmm…I wonder how much pain you'd be in…if I bit your neck…and inserted…venom."

"NANI!! VENOM!!" Then Luna suddenly stopped. "Hah! No way! Nobody has the ability to do that! There's no such alice!"

"I know it's not an alice…I can do it…because I'm a **demon**."

"No! You're not a demon! You bitch! I _know _you! And I know you well. I know you well, and that's why I'm able to beat the fucking shit out of your fucking ass!" Luna screamed. Then she broke the ice. Wait? She was able to break the ice?

"Hah! You're so weak! I'm stronger than you! I was able to break your stupid ice!"

Mikan's eyes were closed. She smirked. "Only because I melted more than half of it."

"Nani?" Luna's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Pfft. Don't try show off by making up an excuse." Luna scoffed.

"I'm not showing off. Even if I was, there's no one to show off to." Mikan replied, matter-of-factly. Luna looked around. She was right…there was nobody around them. They had already gone back to their dorms by the time they started fighting.

Mikan formed a fireball. Luna, quickly saw this and manipulated it into an explosion again.

"Haha! She fell for it again!" Luna laughed.

Then a huge fireball came flying at Luna. It hit her in the face and caught her hair on fire. Mikan, seeing she was in pain and screaming, smirked. Then, after a long while, she finally put it out, all of Luna's hair…was gone. Mikan bursted out laughing, hysterically. Luna felt her head, and felt no hair.

Luna screamed. Luna hopped up, furious, wanting revenge. She was gonna run towards Mikan and start attacking her, but her legs wouldn't move.

Mikan slowly walked up to Luna, and whispered, "I caught your shadow." Luna's eyes widened as she froze. But then, Mikan started walking backwards. She sat down, a few feet away.

"Hmm…I think…instead of killing you…I'll just make you suffer. While I sit back and watch."

"What!?" Luna had no idea what she was talking about. Then, vines wrapped around Luna's feet, making her unable to move no matter what, and traveled all the way up her body, paralyzing her. Then she felt a sudden pain go through her body. It felt like…electricity? Then she felt it again. She was getting electrocuted repeatedly.

Each time, Luna screamed in pain. After about…I dunno…an hour of just getting electrocuted, Luna was about to fall unconscious. But the pain stopped… She looked up, skin burnt in many different places and saw Mikan. She sighed and got up from her spot.

"Ok. I'm officially bored now. I'll just kill you." Mikan said plainly. She walked up to Luna. "And just so you know…you know **nothing **about me. You guys just love to make yourselves look cool by making others look like losers. And so far, you've been picking on me. You guys may **think **you know about me, but so far, I've noticed that you know absolutely _**nothing**_. I don't care about your stupid Natsume. You can have him all you want, but coming and threatening me, will get you killed." Then she was about to bite her neck when she heard someone.

"Wait!" Mikan turned around, shooting a fireball at whoever it was. It dodged it. Then Mikan's face turned cold and frightening.

"What the hell do you want!? What, if you want your fucking girlfriend alive then here, you can have this bitch."

"Girlfriend?" Natsume's eyebrow went up. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Mikan looked at Luna, who's eyes were watering.

"Mikan, don't you think you should let Luna go now?"

"No. She thinks she knows all about me, but she doesn't. Accusing me of such useless things. If you want your girlfriend to live, then you should've come to save her before her hour of torture."

"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!!" Natsume yelled.

Luna's eyes widened and watered even more.

"Well then why can't I just dispose of her." Mikan simply said.

"Mikan, don't you think you're being a little bit selfish?" Natsume snapped. Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief. Did he really just say that. Mikan was now seriously furious.

"You're calling me selfish?" Mikan's voice was now, piercing and frightening. Who knew someone could sound like that?

"Mikan you can't just go around killing people. They're not even doing anything to you! What, are you killing Luna just because you're jealous that she said she was my girlfriend! That's not right!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan smirked. "Ahh…So you think you know everything that happened…You're the selfish one. You know **nothing **of what happened…yet you're the one that's blaming me…You think she's the innocent one! Just because she's not the one killing me!" Mikan's eyes were watering. "You just…don't understand do you? You don't understand at all what's happening…you just assume that everything is my fault? Why? Because I'm simply defending myself? It's my fault everybody is calling me names, calling me a bitch…just because I'm a demon!? Well…it wasn't my choice! I didn't ask for this!" Mikan was yelling, hysterically crying.

Natsume was shocked. She was…crying?

"You're just like them! You blame everything on me! Doushite!? Why is it so hard to believe me!? Why don't you just-"

"Mikan…you're overreacting…" Natsume said. Mikan froze. Overreacting? She was…overreacting?

Mikan fell to her knees. _'Are you serious? I'm…overreacting? Doushite!? What did I do to deserve this! I wish I wasn't here…I wish I was alone…with nobody to bother me…nobody to accuse me of doing anything…nobody to…misunderstand me…'_

"Doushite…? Why…does…everybody…always…misunderstand…me…?" Suddenly…A dark light engulfed Mikan. When it was finally gone, Mikan was unconscious. Both Luna and Natsume was wide eyed.

**Mikan's POV**

I opened my eyes…and all I saw…was darkness. I looked around, and there was nobody. I didn't care though…because…this was what I wanted…I didn't want anybody around me…I liked this darkness and loneliness…Being alone…you don't have to worry…there's nobody to care for, nobody to accuse you of anything, nobody to kill, just…you…you…and the never-ending darkness that surrounds you…it's…comfortable…

**Normal POV**

"Mis…understand?" Natsume repeated.

Natsume had already set Luna free of the vines that were wrapped around her.

Then he heard a noise. "I know you're there, so come out." Natsume said.

Then, Koko jumped out from the trees. "I can't believe you Natsume…"

"What did I do? I just stated the truth."

"No…what you stated…was a lie. No wonder Mikan has been cold towards everyone lately. No wonder she's changed into her demon form. It's because of you. It's not Mikan who's changed…it's you."

"What!?"

"Natsume…I have been following and watching-"

"You mean stalking?" Natsume interrupted.

Koko sweat dropped. "Stalking, whatever. I've been **'stalking'** Mikan this whole time. She's been doing nothing wrong. Simply being accused for what wasn't her fault, she was just doing self-defense."

"You call that self defense!?" Natsume yelled. "She was killing everyone!"

"She was killing everyone before they killed her." Natsume's eyes widened. He looked at Luna, who looked guilty.

"Luna. Explain." Natsume demaned.

"U-Umm…well…I…kind of…sent girls to kill Mikan…but obviously…she killed them first…so I…tried…killing her…myself…" She said sheepishly.

Natsume was wide eyed. What had he done? He just accused Mikan for something she didn't do! Just like everyone else! And look where that got him! She's lying unconscious on the floor in front of him! Now he knows why…he had torn Mikan's heart apart…awakening her demon side…because of a simple misunderstanding…

* * *

**Reviews PLZ!! That's the only way I'll keep writing! XP Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I worked hard! ARIGATOU!!**


	15. A Dream is Made Out of Wishes

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. In which I think you should know clearly that I don't.**

_Quick Summary: Luna had accused Mikan of things she really didn't want to do and called her a bitch. Well, Mikan started to kill Luna before she could kill her, and Natsume came along and stopped her. Natsume had completely misunderstood Mikan and accused her just like Luna. Mikan, fell unconscious and she is now in a world of darkness with nobody around her._

_**Chapter 15: A Dream is Made Out of Wishes**_

Natsume looked at Koko. "So…why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

"Dude…I didn't know you were so cold towards her. I didn't know you were just like them." Koko said pointing at Luna.

"I am not like them!"

"From what I've seen…yes you are. All those times I've been watching you with Mikan, all you do is make her miserable. Even if you like her, you treat her horribly. Wait, I don't even know if you like her anymore."

"I do!" Natsume yelled. "I do and always will!"

"You guys are talking about me right?" Luna stupidly asked.

"No." Koko and Natsume plainly replied in unison.

"B-But Natsu-chan! How could you say those things when you're going out with me!" Luna whined.

"I am NOT going out with you!" Natsume yelled for the 3rd time.

"Yes you are." Luna said. She sounded weird…

"What?" Natsume was confused.

"Don't you remember?" Luna's voice sounded deeper. Not anything close AT ALL to Mikan's though… "3 days ago…you asked me out."

"I did not. Luna…just because you _want _me to be your boyfriend, doesn't mean I _am _your boyfriend."

"You seriously did though!" Well…Luna sounded back to normal… "Under the Sakura tree! That same day that stupid Mikan came back you and me met under the Sakura tree and you asked me out! So I said yes!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!! UGH!! I FUCKING HAVE PROOF!! I recorded it…" Luna smirked evilly.

"How in the world can you record it if you were just standing there?"

"I had the camera recording before you even came…"

"So you knew I was going there?"

"Yupp."

"How did you know I was going to ask you out?"

"Alice…" Luna whispered.

"What?" Natsume didn't hear it.

"I figured that since you kissed me and all…and Mikan hated you…you would come running back to me." Luna lied.

"You fucking daughter of a bitch." Natsume simply said.

"Aww…you can't call your girlf-"

"You are NOT my fucking girlfriend!! You know what!? Even if I DID ask you out, IT'S OVER!! I HATE YOU!!" Natsume could only take so much of that stupid Luna…

"C'mon Koko…let's leave." Natsume turned around. "Koko?" Haha…stupid Natsume…you were so caught up in your stupid argument…Koko already left with Mikan to her dorm…

Natsume turned around. "Well then, I'll just take Mikan myself then…"

"…Mikan too!? Koko you bastard! You could've told me!" Natsume stomped all the way to Mikan's dorm…

---

Natsume swung the door open. "WHAT THE FU-" Suddenly he was hit with something hard on his head. He fell to the ground but was still conscious.

"You don't want to wake Mikan up now do you?" Koko smiled.

"What!? Of course I do! She's not sleeping either. She's unconscious."

"Oh well. I just wanted to say that. I don't like it when you yell."

Natsume looked at Mikan. Surprisingly, her hair wasn't black, her nails weren't as long, her fangs weren't as long, and the six pointed star and crescent moon wasn't showing as much.

"I wonder what happened…" Natsume said, staring at her.

"I don't know…but I've been reading her mind. So far I've read… 'I don't want anybody around me…I like this darkness and loneliness…Being alone…you don't have to worry…there's nobody to care for, nobody to accuse you of anything, nobody to kill, just…you…you…and the never-ending darkness that surrounds you…it's…comfortable…'" Koko repeated.

"So what the hell is happening? If you're unconscious…then you shouldn't have thoughts. You're just…I don't know…lying there." Natsume stated.

"Well…obviously…she's not just unconscious. It's something else…I just don't know what."

"Well…it's late…so let's just leave her and see what happens tomorrow. We'll just have to skip school or something." Natsume said. He really didn't care though. He never liked school anyway.

"I agree. Ok, I'm outta here."

_Weee!! The next day!! _

Koko and Natsume both got out of bed and made themselves presentable. Just in case she woke up. Wait, Koko dressed up too? What the-? Anyways…They met up in front of Mikan's door. They both nodded, inhaled deeply, held it, and opened the door. They were wide eyed…not. She was still sleeping, no sign of waking up anytime soon. They sighed and walked up to her.

"I think we should get Imai to tell us what's going on." Natsume suggested.

"What makes you think she'll know?" Koko asked.

_Weee!! To get Hotaru!!_

**...**

_Yay!! They got Hotaru!!_

"Obviously, she fell unconscious by some kind of…magic." Hotaru didn't know what word to use.

"Magic?" Koko and Natsume asked in unison.

"Well, sort of. There's not really a word for it. Like, she lost the will to live. But instead of just dying, she was put unconscious by some kind of force. She won't be able to get out, I'm guessing. From what Koko said, I don't think she'll ever come out of her little lonely world simply because she doesn't want to." Hotaru explained.

"Why don't you try reading her mind again." Natsume said.

"Sure." Koko looked at Mikan and concentrated. Reading her mind like this while she was unconscious, wore him out. He didn't quite know exactly why. "Loneliness…silence…everything…I like-"

**Mikan's POV**

"-it here…loneliness…silence…everything…perfect…loneliness…silence…everything…it all makes me comfortable…" I kept on repeating those words. This lonely world…I don't know what it is…but I like it.

**Koko's POV**

"She seems to seriously like where she's at." Koko stopped, exhausted. He was panting heavily.

"Why'd you stop?" Natsume asked.

"Because I'm tired…"

"Do you know why you're so tired?" Hotaru asked monotonously.

"No." Koko simply replied.

"It's because your reading her conscious. That's not her mind. Mikan, you see, is currently living in her conscious. I guess you can say Mikan is dead, but the fact that Mikan is still breathing in the real world, proves she's not actually _dead_."

"So you're saying I'm not reading Mikan's actual mind, but her conscious?" Koko clarified.

"Obviously, I just said. So, yeah. You're specific alice is the _mind_ reading alice, but you can obviously, from what you're doing, read what the actual conscious is saying. In this case, though, you are basically making contact with Mikan's conscience. So, it's like you're living in Mikan's conscience with her, yet not actually with her, as in, visible."

"I see…"

"So you're basically living in two worlds at the same time." Hotaru finally finished explaining.

"Dang Koko, you're actually doing something cool and useful instead of reading minds just for fun!" Natsume joked.

"Whatever Natsume."

"But seriously though, the only thing that I could do that'd be useful is to cremate her body once she's finally dead." Natsume was starting to make fun of Mikan now…

"I swear Natsume, one day, I will seriously murder you." Hotaru evilly said.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I was just kidding!"

"Exactly why I might kill you."

"Ahaha…" Natsume sweat dropped.

They all sighed and sat on the couch by the wall.

"So, what are we going to do?" Koko asked.

Hotaru was silent for a little bit as she thought.

"I don't know. If she wants to stay in that dark little world of hers, she might never come back to real life." Hotaru sighed.

"That would be bad." Natsume said.

"No derr." Koko joked. Natsume just glared at him.

"Wait…" Hotaru spoke. Koko and Natsume looked hopefully at her.

"I smell crab." Koko and Natsume fell off the couch.

"What!? You're supposed to be thinking of an idea!" Natsume yelled. But Hotaru was already walking out the door. She opened it to see Aoi.

"Umm…I heard Mikan wasn't at school today…so I came with food and to see how she was doing…" Aoi looked worried.

"Mikan can't eat that." Hotaru said, staring at it.

"Why?" Aoi was confused. She thought and thought and thought and thought.

"Is she-" Aoi stopped as she saw that the crab was all gone. She looked up at Hotaru to see that she had bits of crab all over her face.

"…sick…" Aoi finished, sweat dropping.

"What?" Hotaru tried to act innocent.

Koko walked up to Hotaru. He looked at the plate of nothing, looked at Aoi, then looked at Hotaru. She had crab all over her face…

"Umm…Hotaru…you have crab all over your face…" Koko sighed.

"What? What was that? Did you say something?" Hotaru tried to act as if she knew nothing. She sighed. "Ok…I ate it…" She said, guilty.

Koko, this time, sweat dropped.

"Aoi…Mikan is…how should I say this…sleeping?" Koko tried to find the word.

"Mikan is basically dead, yet still alive." Hotaru said monotonously.

"What!?" Aoi looked worried, she turned pale.

"NO! Not like that!" Koko waved his arms viciously in front of him.

"Then what!?" Aoi was about to faint.

"She's just unconscious. But it's not like anything we've seen before. She's not gonna die. Nope. Not even close." Koko covered up. "She just won't wake up until a long time…" Koko sheepishly said, hand scratching the back of his head.

But that was all it took for poor Aoi faint. Koko gave a 'this-is-all-your-fault' look at Hotaru. She just gave a 'oh well' look and shrugged.

Koko set Aoi down next to Natsume on the couch. Natsume just stared at his little sister.

"What's that look for?" Koko asked, seeing Natsume stare at Aoi.

"You know, it's a 'i-hate-you' look. All brothers give their little sisters this look." Natsume simply replied.

"No…I think it's just you…" Koko said under his breath.

Natsume heard it. "Whatever."

"I got it!" Hotaru suddenly yelled, making Koko and Natsume jump.

"What!?" Natsume finally managed to say.

"Iinchou."

"Ah…I see…that's a great idea!" Koko suddenly said.

"What? Am I the only one that doesn't understand?" Natsume asked.

"Yupp." Koko and Hotaru said in unison.

"Whatever. What's the plan."

"Iinchou has the illusion alice." Hotaru started. "He should be able to create an illusion in Mikan's conscience and maybe it'll make her want to come back."

"Oh…I see…"

"Well then! Let's go get Yuu-chan!" Koko excitedly yelled, running towards the door.

"Not so fast." Hotaru monotonously said, grabbing Koko's shirt and pulling him back.

"Why!?"

"Because Iinchou isn't free today. He's in the library studying and working hard for the presidential project. This is the biggest project a class president has."

"This is so much more important!" Koko complained.

"It is. But we have pretty much all the time in the world for Mikan, Iinchou only has 1 week before the project is due."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE WEEK!?"

"Pretty much."

"That is so gay."

"Well, there's not much we can do until then, so I'm outta here." Hotaru said walking out of the door. Shortly after, Natsume, then Koko, then Aoi.

_1 day later…_

_2 days later…_

_No sign of her waking up soon…_

_3 days later…_

_4 days later…_

_5 days later…_

_AHA!! MIKAN IS CAUGHT RED HANDED!!_

**Mikan's POV**

I'm getting really lonely now, all I've been doing is sitting here doing nothing.

"::sigh:: I am really bored now." I looked at myself. I turned back to normal. Regular brunette hair, and regular nails. I can't tell if my eyes turned back and what happened with the star and crescent moon, but my eyes should be back to normal…

I got up and looked around. Everywhere I looked, it was pitch black. Nothing. I walked in a random direction. My feet were moving, but it looked like I went nowhere. Nothing changed, it was like I was walking in place.

"Wow…can't even tell if I'm actually moving…where the fuck am I!?"

"**I am your conscience…" **Apparently my 'conscience' said.

"Wow…weird. You are just weird. Ok, show yourself, there's no way you can be my conscience. What? Am I in hell? If I am, where is everybody? Just tell me."

"**You are not in hell…And I am not weird…I AM your conscience…You are in me…" **This person was sure talking weird. But…she sounded a lot like me, but calm, weird, and she talked sort of…I don't know…elegant?

"Dude, fuck you, where the hell am I? Why can't you just tell me!?" I demanded.

"**Fuck this. I can't do this."** Ok. She seriously sounded exactly like me now.** "I am sorry, but you are seriously getting on my nerves."**

"Ok, weird…again…where are you and explain to me what's happening."

"**Hell no am I lying, so I don't want to hear anymore shit from that mouth of yours. You are living in me. I am your conscience, I am you. Except now you are living in me. So currently, in real life, you are unconscious. You lost all trace of will living in the real life, so you were sent here, causing you to basically lose life in the real world."**

"Are you saying I'm dead?"

"**No. You are still alive, you're just not…umm…how should I say this…I guess…using your body. Your body remains unused in the real life."**

"Does everybody think I'm dead?"

"**No. They know your still alive. In fact, they figured out that you're here."**

"You're saying they figured out what happened to me and where I am before I did!?"

"**Pretty much. Well, as long as you have no intentions of going back, then you'll continue to live here."**

"No way am I going back to that disgusting world with those stupid people." I spat.

"**Then you'll get to stay here with me."** Wow, she sure sounds mature when she explains things.

"Haha! You sounded like me mom when you explained that!" I laughed.

"**Fuck off! You fucking idiot! If you were to be explaining to me, you'd sound the same! Why!? Cause I'm your fucking conscience!"**

"Okay, okay, no need to get mad! You're actually fun. I like you. We're a lot alike."

"**Really? I would have never guessed! Since we're the same person I thought we'd have totally different personalities!"**

"Obviously we're not exactly the same. You're smart, I'm a total idiot! See, we're somewhat opposites!"

"**Oh yay. Woopie. UNO difference. Tch." **

"ANYWAYS. So, what. Will I never get to see you? I'll only be able to talk to you like this?"

Suddenly, I appeared. Wow, that sounded bizarre. Haha, I appeared in front of me. That must sound really confusing.

"Wow. Isn't this nice. I get to talk to myself."

The other me sighed. We both sat down. **"Mikan…you can't just run away from your problems."**

I looked at her. "What?"

"**You're running away from everything. You know, you can't just be stuck here with me for the rest of your life."**

"I bet you I can."

"**Ok, I know you can. But it's not right. You still love him don't you?"**

"Who."

"**Don't play dumb. No wait…you ARE dumb. Natsume, baka. You still love him."**

"How would you know."

"**Duh, I'm your conscience. Seriously, you are really stupid!"**

"Look, I'm not used to talking to myself okay?"

"**Whatever. If you still love him, then shouldn't you go back to the real world and be with him?"**

"No."

"**Why. Just because he misunderstood you?"**

"He thought I was killing for fun, and said I was overreacting."

"**So, shouldn't you go back and tell him that he was wrong? No wait…he figured it out…"**

"How do you know?"

"**I can see just like you! I can see even when you can't. Like now, you have no idea what's going on."**

"So."

"**I know what's been happening. Did you know Koko is a stalker?"**

"Seriously!?"

"**Yupp. He's been stalking everything you do. But I guess you should be grateful because if it wasn't for him, everything would be screwed and I wouldn't recommend you go back to the real life. That's the reason why Natsume realized he had seriously misunderstood you."**

"I see…but I don't know if I want to go back. I mean, nothing good happens. All you get from living is sadness. Sadness, sadness, sadness, loneliness, sadness, sadness, sadness, and stress."

The other me sweat dropped. **"You can have happiness too. You just haven't realized that everyone around you have brought you great memories."**

**Normal POV**

It was then that Mikan had the urge to go back to real life. She remembered Aoi. All the things they did together. But…all that talking…they didn't know it's already been a week in real life.

---

"Ok Iinchou, are you ready?" Koko asked.

"Uh huh." Then Iinchou started to concentrate...hard. Only a little bit later, he started sweating, he started breathing heavily, and then he stopped. He dropped to the ground.

"Iin…chou?" Natsume stared at him.

"It's…::pant::…too…::pant::…hard…i…::pant::…can't…do…it…::pant::…"

"What do you mean?"

Iinchou stayed silent until he was back to normal.

"It's too hard. I can't get into her conscience."

"What!?" They all said in unison, even Hotaru yelled it.

"Koko was able to read her conscience!" Natsume yelled.

"Yeah…but my alice isn't strong enough. It's not for making illusions inside the body. Let alone the conscience."

They sat on the floor. "What are we gonna do?" Koko asked.

"I can try one more time. But it'd have to be useful because it might only be a short time." Iinchou said.

"How will we know what Mikan wants to see?" Koko asked. They all turned their heads to him.

"What?" Everything went silent. "Oh…fine." Koko focused and read her conscience.

**Mikan's Conscience**

Mikan had gone to sleep.

Dream:

"_Ne! Ne! Natsume! What do you want to do now?" _[Mikan]

"_I don't know."_ [Natsume]

"_What!? C'mon! You haven't been talking lately! I dare you to say more than three words."_

"_No."_

"_That's only one. Three more!"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_There! See! It wasn't that hard now was it!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Geez, Natsume. You're so boring."_

"…"

"_If you don't say anything I'm gonna tickle you!"_

"…"

"_Ok!"_

… … … …

"_Hahahahahaha!! Okay!! Okay!! Stop it!!"_

"_You promise to start talking more?"_

"_Hahahahaha!! Yeah!! Hahaha!! Sure!! Just stop!! Hahahaha!!"_

"_Ok."_

"_Geez! You didn't have to tickle me!"_

"_If I didn't then you wouldn't even be talking right now!"_

"_I would too!"_

"_Nope! Ne, Natsume! Can we go to the park?"_

"_::sigh:: Sure."_

"_HAI!!! When we get there, let's go on the swings!!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Don't make me tickle you again…"_

"…"

"_Natsume…"_

"_That's if you can!!"_

… … … …

"_Arg!! Gotcha!!"_

_[Mikan tackled Natsume. They fell to the ground and started rolling.]_

"_Hahahaha!!"_

"_Hahahaha!!" _

_[They finally stopped. Mikan was on top of Natsume. She rolled off and they were both facing towards the sky, looking at the clouds.]_

"_Ne, Natsume."_

"_What?"_

"_What if you found out that…"_

"_Uh huh…"_

"_Nevermind…"_

"_Tell me."_

"_No. I said Nevermind."_

"_You brought it up, so tell me."_

"_Fine. What if…you found out…that…somebody liked you."_

"_What!? Who might this person be?" _

"_Uh…umm…"_

"_You?"_

"…"

"_Haha. I would look at that person in the eyes, hug her, and tell her I liked her back."_

"_Really!?"_

"_Really." _

_[They both turned on their sides and looked at each other. Mikan was blushing. Natsume smirked. … … … … …]_

"…_!"_

… … … … …

"_What was that!? You said you would HUG her! Not KISS her!"_

"_I tricked you! Haha!"_

"…"

"_Oh C'mon, don't give me that face. You know you liked it."_

"…"

"_Mikan."_

"_Fine. I liked it. Whatever."_

"_Ha! You admitted it!"_

_[Then Natsume pulled her in for another one.]_

End Dream.

Mikan woke up.

"What was that?"

"**Hehehehehehe…"** Mikan looked to her left. Nobody. To her right. Nobody. Wait. It was other Mikan!

"Why are you laughing!?"

"**Hehehehehe…"** She was still laughing evilly.** "…I saw your dream…"** She smirked, emitting a dark aura.

Mikan blushed. "Why you!"

"**Did you know…that your dreams…is what you wish for?"**

"What?"

"**Hehehe…that means…"**

"What!? NO!! That is so not true!! I was not-"

"**C'mon, there's no use in trying to hide it. I mean, I'm your fucking conscious. I can tell you're lying. You can't hide it."**

"Fine. Whatever."

"**If you want him that bad, then just go back!"**

"I don't know…"

"**If Natsume is that important to you, and you like him that much, then go back!"**

"…I would…but…I don't know how…"

"**Easy."**

"Huh?"

**Wee!! Back with Koko and Co.!**

"Haha. Well, it's obvious now. She wants to see Natsume."

* * *

**There's chapter 15!! I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry I updated late though!! I hope you can forgive me!! Thank you!! **

**Onegai!! Review!! O-N-E-G-A-I!! If you do…then you will be on the cool list which will be at the beginning of the next chapter…hehehehehe…JUST KIDDING!! Sorry for the people that like their names in the chapters but I just don't put people on my chapters. The only person I put was XxDarknessAngelxX and it was for a good cause!! I promise!! Well…anyways…sorry your name won't be up but I'll still worship you!! Haha XD **


	16. Final Chap: The Dangerous Love We Share

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this anime. I mean, c'mon, I'm pretty sure we all know who does. Sadly, it's not me. Clue: First name is Tachibana. Haha.**

_Quick Summary: Mikan talked to her conscious and they had a chat about going to the real world. Mikan refused. Then she had a weird dream of her and Natsume. Koko figured out she wanted to see Natsume…_

_**Chapter 16: Final Chapter**_

"What!?" Everybody INCLUDING Natsume yelled. But inside, Natsume was happy.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING!! IINCHOU!! HURRY THE FUCK UP AND MAKE THE ILLUSION!!" Koko yelled. Sheesh…why so harsh all of a sudden…

"But Koko-"

"Like I said, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!! HURRY UP!!" Koko interrupted Iinchou.

"Koko," Natsume started. Wait, why isn't he getting mad at Natsume? "If she wants to see me, then why do you have to make an illusion of me?" He finished, smirking.

He blinked a couple times. "True…" He nodded. "Then what? We just sit here and do nothing when we came up with a perfect plan?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hotaru simply stated. Her great plan…wasted.

**With Mikan**

"So what do you do?" Mikan asked.

"**It's easy. I'll tell you that, but it's painful. But if you want to go back, it's the only choice." **Her conscious stated.

"Oh. Yay." She said sarcastically.

"**All you have to do is…" **

**Wasn't that short? Well, back to normal POV for a REALLY short time**

One of the boys sighed. Well, that was Koko.

"This is boring! We don't even know if she'll EVER come back! How do we know if she wants to, or if she even can!" He whined.

"Just sit and shut the hell up." Our famous inventor said.

"How can I sit if-" Suddenly, a BANG sound was made and Koko was on the ground, unconscious.

"Tsk, tsk. He's out cold." Yuu sighed.

**Weee!! Back with Mikan and Mikan!!**

"What!? That will hurt more than hell!" She shouted.

"**Do you want to be in this lonely world all by your self for the rest of your life?" **

"You'll be here, idiot."

"**I don't have to be if I don't want to."**

"That is SO mean!"

"**My middle name is Mean."**

"Whatever. Let's get to work. Wait…I don't have a knife." KNIFE!? KNIFE!? WHY DOES MIKAN NEED A FUCKING KNIFE!?

"**You have alices, don't you?" **Her conscious said sarcastically.

She glared at her. Then she formed an ice dagger. She took in a deep breath, then let it out. She unbuttoned her shirt and uncovered her right boob. Then she took the dagger, and carved out the mark of the crescent moon and six-pointed star. It hurt so bad…she felt like screaming, but she held it in. Instead, rivers of tears spilled down her cheeks silently.

Once she was done, she laid down the dagger which had blood covering the tip of it, and a few trails of blood trickling down the rest of the dagger. The crescent moon and six pointed star glowed a dark black. After 5 seconds, it went away.

"**Done with step one. Now step two." **

Mikan let out another sigh. It wasn't hard to do or difficult or anything. And it didn't take a long time, it was just really painful.

Mikan used the ice dagger before it melted to poke a hole in her index finger.

**What happened in real life…**

"It's been an hour since we sat down. I'm getting irritated." Hotaru broke the silence. They've been silent ever since Hotaru shot Koko. Which was…about…45 minutes ago. He was fully awake now, of course.

"No derr." Koko commented.

Then Hotaru got up and started walking away.

"You can't just leave!" Aoi yelled.

"I'm going to the bathroom, baka. Does it look like I'm going towards the door?" She replied. The bathroom was on the right of the room, and the door was in the front, in the middle. The couch they were sitting on, was to the right of the door, so Hotaru wasn't walking towards the door at all…

"Oh…" Aoi said, looking down.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**5 minutes later…**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Hotaru walked out of the bathroom. Wow…a five minute bathroom…that's kind of long…

She started walking towards the couch, but first, she took a glance at Mikan. She was still laying there…on the bed…unconscious. She sighed, then started for the couch again. But she took another glance at her, while she was walking. Then she noticed something…[yupp…we all know what she's seeing…]

She could see blood forming close to where Mikan's heart was. _'Uh oh…Is she dying!? Please don't tell me her heart is the one causing the blood…oh no…'_ She thought. She hurried to Mikan's body. Everybody stared at her sudden action. Then they all jumped up and hurried to where Mikan was too.

Everybody gasped. Her heart was bleeding. Hotaru unbuttoned her shirt…[She kind of had to…to see what was happening…] she uncovered where it was bleeding, and there was a puddle of blood.

"Someone get me a towel." She demanded. Did she stab herself? Koko went to get it, Natsume was staring at her, smirking. Wow…Natsume…you are one hell of a pervert…

Koko came back and handed Hotaru the towel. Hotaru dabbed at it, which took a long time before she could see what was happening because the blood just kept spilling out. But finally, she was able to see it. There it was. A big carving of a crescent moon and a six pointed star, the six pointed star, overlapping the bottom tip of the crescent moon. It was actually a very beautiful carving. Except for the fact that there was blood coming out of it and it was carved on her skin…

Suddenly, a black glow appeared for 5 seconds, then faded away.

"What happened?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know…" Hotaru admitted…and she hated it…

The bleeding immediately stopped after that. In fact, there was no trace of blood whatsoever. The only thing you saw, was a dark red outline of a crescent moon and star.

They stood there for quite a while, waiting for something to happen.

**With Mikan…again…**

Mikan raised her finger up to her forehead. Then the blood dripped from her finger on to her scar. The scar she carved on her chest. The crescent moon and six pointed star that had previously sealed her demon side. Until, that is, her demon side awakened. Then she received her full powers. 3 drops of blood landed on it. It was almost like the scar sucked in the blood, because it all gathered to one spot, and traveled inside of it. Then that part, glowed a dark BLUE for about 5 seconds.

…

**Back in real life again…**

Everybody stared as they saw blood gather in her scar and then disappeared as it went inside of it. Then after a while, it glowed a dark blue color. They stared and gasped.

**BACK WITH MIKAN…****AGAIN**

Mikan's chest, forehead, and finger hurt more than hell would've offered.

"**Step two, complete. Good job Mikan. Keep it up, last step."**

Literally rivers were traveling down Mikan's cheeks. She didn't know if she could handle anymore pain. Everything hurt more than the life she had in the real world did.

Mikan's ice dagger had completely melted by now. The final step…after this…she can finally go back to the real world. She didn't know if all this was worth it. That's how much it hurt. But then again…seeing all her friends again…is it worth it for them? Yes. That was her decision and she wasn't going to change it.

She formed another ice dagger. She pulled it right to where her heart was. No. She's not going to kill herself. If that's what you're thinking. She carved [Wow. She has to do a lot of carving into her body…] a heart where her heart was. [Haha. Sounds funny for some reason…] Then she drew a sword through it. Ouchie. Painful.

She put down the dagger, and pointed her index finger upwards, creating a flame on the tip. Kind of like a lighter, except with her finger. She went around her heart carving and a flame design formed around it.

You could hear Mikan crying out loud now, it hurt so bad. Mikan's conscious, seeing herself in so much pain, made her cry too. Wait, if she's Mikan's conscious, how come she's not feeling pain? Oh yeah…she's not real. She doesn't have a body. She just created an illusion of Mikan so they can talk like normal people.

The flames glowed a dark blood red color, while the heart was black, the sword was blue. [Wow. What famous colors :D] Then her forehead scar glowed it's blue color, and the chest carving glowed it's black color, while her heart, sword, and flame outline glowed it's red, blue, and black colors.

Mikan let out a scream of pain. Then…she started to fade…away…

**In the real world**

They watched the carving of the heart and sword appear, Hotaru dabbing the blood away. Then they watched the flame outline form around it. But…it didn't bleed. It just…formed.

They suddenly saw tears run down Mikan's cheeks. All three carvings/scar glowed their colors and Mikan started rising from the bed. She raised like she was standing, but in the air. They she curled in a ball and white, angelic wings sprouted, then slowly covered her body.

A few minutes passed when they finally disappeared, causing Mikan to fall down on the bed. She was still unconscious. But then, she finally woke up.

"Mmmm…" She groaned. Everybody stared wide-eyed. She was back to normal. Her brunette hair, her hazel eyes, her nice, smooth, light skin, everything. That is, until she smiled.

She still had fangs.

"Mind explaining?" Hotaru said monotonously.

"Explaining what?" She asked. It seems Mikan is…finally back to normal. She's not an emotionless freak.

"You're appearances, and your carvings." She said.

"I don't feel like explaining…" Mikan pouted and puffed her cheeks. Hotaru just glared at her. "I had to carve these out to come back and I was born a demon. So now, I am half demon. Which was how I was supposed to be living my whole life. My full demon side, was only supposed to awaken if I was in a life threatening situation. So here I am, half demon. Yay." She sort of explained. They all just nodded.

Mikan got up from her bed to stand up. She had to go to the bathroom. And bad. Well, can't blame her, she hadn't gone in days.

**:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:**

**2 minutes later…**

**:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:**

Mikan walked out, beaming. Aoi jumped at her and hugged her hard. But then Mikan winced in pain as her little drawings still hurt. Then Aoi let go and said sorry. Mikan smiled at her and forgave her.

**^.~ :D :P :I :) :( ^.^ O.o T.T ;_;**

**2 hours later…**

**;_; T.T O.o ^.^ :( :) :I :P :D ^.~**

"Ok! Ja ne!" Mikan smiled as she waved good bye as her friends left. It was 8:45 p.m. and Mikan was already tired. She changed into PJ's and crawled into her bed. She was about to fall asleep but…

_Tap Tap Tap_

Mikan looked around. Then she looked at her window and there he was. The person she had longed to see. The oh so famous, Natsume Hyuuga.

She crawled out of bed and went to the window. But she didn't open it. She just stared at the person on the other side. His eyes dropped and he scowled.

"You just gonna stare at me or what." He said. Mikan smiled and stuck her tongue at him. But decided to open the window anyway. She backed up to give him space to come in, and so he did.

It was silent for a long time when Mikan finally broke it.

"Ok…well…if your not going to say anything, I'll just go to bed." She said, walking away, disappointed. But then, a strong pair of arms grabbed her tiny waist.

Natsume buried his face in her neck. "Don't make me worry like that." He said into her neck. It tingled and a small groan escaped her lips.

"Goume ne…" She managed to say sweetly. She smiled a little bit. Did this mean he liked her to? I mean, if he didn't, then what he's doing is pretty awkward.

He turned her around to face him and looked into her soft hazel eyes with his handsome crimson ones. He looked at her chest and pulled down her top slightly to see her heart, sword, and flame carving. He brushed it with his thumb and then pulled it more to see her crescent moon and six pointed star mark. He touched it but then-

"Ow." He heard his brunette mutter. He looked at her apologetically and sighed.

"Sorry." He said.

Mikan smiled at him. That smile he never saw before. It was a cute smile. And not only that, but it was directed towards him. "It's okay." She said. Natsume gave a tiny smile.

Mikan put her left cheek against his chest and hugged him. "I missed you." She said. He looked down at her, surprised. Did she just say what he thought she said? "And Natsume…you may not feel the same…but I…love you." She continued. He was now wide eyed in shock. The girl he loved had confessed to him. He smirked.

"You know, usually the guy is the one that confesses to the girl first." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You took too long." She replied. He looked at her for a while, then kissed her right on the lips.

"I love you too, Mikan." Natsume said, before kissing her again. Right next to the window they stood, with the beautiful moonlight shining on their two touching bodies. This, was the dangerous love they shared.

* * *

**There's the last chapter! I hope you liked it!! I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up…I had writer's block…so I started a new story…ok…maybe I started 2 new stories…just in case you didn't know, those two are, **

**1: A World of Bets **

**And**

**2: My Little Secret**

**I hope you can read them both! Thanks!**

**- animelover0323**


End file.
